The Bet
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Santana le hace una apuesta a Blaine; Tiene 30 días para conquistar y acostarse con Hummel. Blaine acepta pero, ¿Que sucederá cuando los sentimientos queden en el medio de todo? BadBoy/Slut/Hetero!Blaine
1. The beginning

**Si, lo sé. No es muy inteligente comenzar una historia cuando se esta ocupado pero la idea me viene molestando hace días.**

**Es mi primer intento de BadBoy!Blaine... o Slut!Blaine, como quieran llamarle. Tambien, en la historia Blaine es hetero. Va a ser multi-chapter, si tiene buena respuesta, lo continuaré.**

**So... Si les gusta o no, diganlo para ver si lo continuo :)**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Blaine estaba apoyado contra la pared donde se encontraba el equipo de música, el volumen de la melodía a un nivel casi ensordecedor. Su pie derecho estaba cruzado sobre su izquierdo y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Dos animadoras, una a cada lado de él, estaban mirándolo con una sonrisa, la de cabello rubio jugando con la solapa de su chaqueta de cuero y la latina pegada a su costado como si estuviera pegada con cemento, el ajustado top que estaba usando parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

"¿Sabes?" dijo la morena. "Con Brittany pensábamos en que podríamos ir a la habitación de arriba, no tenemos problemas en compartirte otra vez, ¿no, Britt?"

La rubia asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"Cariño, tienes que aprenderte mi frase de vida- Yo no repito el mismo plato dos veces, no importa que tan deliciosa sea la comida" dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice en falsa dulzura.

En ese momento una chica rubia vestida con un vestido turquesa hasta la rodilla que la hacía parecer más delgada de lo que en realidad era y un chico con el cabello castaño estilizado, usaba los pantalones más ajustados que había visto un hombre usar en toda su vida, pasaron en frente de ellos, la muchacha tomó la mano del chico y lo llevó donde se encontraban las bebidas.

"Aunque eso-" dijo señalando a la pareja. "-No tendría problema en repetirlo" terminó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"¿Fabray?" preguntó Santana. "No lograras poner un dedo encima de ella luego del 'problema' que tuvo con Puckerman"

"No la chica, el castaño"

La latina lo miró escéptica. "¿Hummel?"

Blaine la miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, está en el club Glee"

"Yo lo besé" dijo Brittany de la nada. "…Sabe a nubes… y brillos"

"¿Si?" preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa. "Me pregunto si solo sus labios saben a brillos" dijo lamiéndose los labios mientras veía el trasero del castaño.

"Espera, ¿desde cuándo te gusta el pene?" preguntó Santana.

"Cariño, debes entender, aquí la clave está en que si veo algo que me llama la atención debo poseerlo, tenga o no senos." Dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco años. La morena rodó los ojos.

"Suerte con eso, Hummel es la versión masculina de la Virgen María"

El moreno resopló. "Por favor, una sola sonrisa y puedo hasta lograr que Voldemort se acueste conmigo"

Santana rió. "Primero: tu lado nerd está saliendo a la luz y segundo: Si, eres caliente pero tus habilidades no son tan impresionantes"

"Qué raro, no dijiste eso cuando terminé de follarte" dijo Blaine acercando sus labios a los de ella.

La latina acercó sus labios y los alejó rápidamente antes de que pudieran besarse. "Bien, pruébalo"

"¿Probar que?"

"Que eres tan impresionante como dices, te doy dos semanas para que conquistes a Hummel y te acuestes con él"

Blaine abrió los ojos por unos segundos. Blaine no era gay, de eso estaba más que seguro. Le gustan las mujeres, le _encantan_ las mujeres. El ojimiel no puede recordar una sola noche de los últimos dos años en la que no haya tenido algún tipo interacción física con una mujer.

Aunque pensándolo bien, si logra acostarse con un chico y no cualquier chico, sino Hummel, quien no ha dejado que nadie se acerque a él desde que Puckerman había tratado de conquistarlo en un momento de borrachera durante una fiesta del club Glee(lo único que logró fue una cachetada y varios insultos), sin duda lograría proclamarse como el hombre más sexy de todo Ohio, para mujeres _y _hombres.

"Está bien… pero necesito más tiempo" dijo mirando a la morena, quien sonrió como maniática.

"Perfecto" dijo aplaudiendo. "Te daré un mes para lograrlo"

"…Parece justo" se encogió de hombros el muchacho. "¿Qué gano si lo logro?"

Santana sonrió seductoramente y lo acarició en el cuello. "Pues… podría convencer al resto de las animadoras en hacer una orgia solo para ti" susurró en su oído. Le gustaba la idea, _demasiado_, sus pantalones se habían encogido un talle ante la idea.

"Eso suena bien…" dijo con una sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos. "¿Y qué ganas tu en todo esto?"

"¿Por qué supones que quiero algo?" preguntó con inocencia y el ojimiel resopló. "Está bien, está bien. Si pierdes, te tendré a mi disposición"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, cuando yo quiera, el día que quiera, a la hora que quiera y en donde sea que encontremos" lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno.

"Hecho" dijo Blaine extendiendo la mano, la latina la aceptó y cerraron el trato. El chico tomó un sorbo de cerveza de la botella que Brittany dejó en una mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia el castaño.

El chico y la rubia que lo acompañaban estaban junto a la mesa charlando entre ellos, moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

"Hola hermosura" dijo con una sonrisa el moreno cuando se acercó. La muchacha lo miró y asintió la cabeza en forma de saludo, en cambio, el chico no se movió en absoluto.

"Es de mala educación no responder cuando te hablan" susurró en el oído del castaño. Este se dio vuelta y lo miró con la ceja levantada.

"¿Me hablabas a mi?"

"Pues, tu eres hermoso así que si, te hablaba a ti"

El ojiazul lo miró por un tiempo antes de saludarlo con un corto _"Hola"_ y volvió a su conversación con su amiga.

"Oh, vamos cariño, no seas tan frio" dijo Blaine colocando una mano en su cadera.

La chica lo miró y luego a su amigo. "¿Quieres que busque a Finn?"

"No te preocupes Quinn, solo hay que ignorarlo y se irá" respondió a la pregunta como si el moreno no se encontrara a solo centímetros de él.

En ese momento Sam se acercó y la invitó a bailar a Quinn, la rubia miró al castaño para ver si no había problema, él asintió así que tomó la mano del rubio.

"Tendré un ojo sobre ti" le dijo a Blaine antes de irse junto al deportista.

El ojimiel le guiñó un ojo antes de volver su atención al chico. Tomó el vaso que tenía en su mano y lo dejó en la mesa.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Tu" dijo Blaine señalándolo "Bailaras conmigo" lo agarró de la mano antes que pudiera negarse y lo arrastró al centro de la habitación donde todos estaban bailando.

"¿Y quien dijo que quería bailar contigo?"

El moreno resopló. "Por favor, ¿Quién no querría bailar conmigo? Soy sexy" dijo como si fuera obvio. Lo sostuvo por las caderas y lo acercó hasta que sus pelvis se estaban tocando. "Y como eres sexy, tienes el privilegio de que te haya escogido para bailar conmigo"

"Oh wow, gracias pero no gracias" dijo el ojiazul sarcásticamente antes de tratar de zafarse de su agarre pero Blaine no lo soltó.

"Blaine, suéltame"

El moreno sonrió seductoramente. "Sabes mi nombre"

El castaño rodó los ojos. "Es obvio, todos te conocen a ti y tu reputación"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál sería esa reputación?"

"Una pobre excusa de chico malo que probablemente se ha acostado con el 90% de las chicas de Lima" dijo y frunció el ceño. "Y por lo que veo, deberían agregar 'muy arrogante y un gran dolor en el trasero'."

Blaine se quedó callado por un minuto antes de sonreír. "Y bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, una mala reputación es mejor que no tener reputación alguna"

"Lo que tu digas Blaine"

El ojiazul no dijo nada más pero tampoco se alejó. Los dos estaban bailando en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el moreno dirigiera sus manos al trasero del más alto, provocado que saltara.

"Oh, vamos, suéltate, relájate un poco" comentó el ojimiel intentando una vez más colocar sus manos en su trasero.

"¿Qué quieres Blaine? Se supone que eres hetero porque, ya sabes, te acuestas con chicas. Y no sé si te ha llegado el memo pero no soy una chica"

"Ya lo sé cariño, pero tú eres sexy y tienes un gran trasero. Deberías sentirte halagado"

"¿Alguna vez has estado con un chico?"

"No… Pero tú podrías ser el primero en probar esto" dijo Blaine moviendo sus caderas contra las del castaño.

"Mi nombre" dijo el más alto.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo me llamo? Si es que siquiera sabes mi nombre"

"Claro que lo sé" dijo Blaine. "Tu nombre es… es… Kyle, Kevin, no, espera, ¡rayos! Estoy seguro que era con K"

"Está bien, te explicare algo. Solo porque tu quieres ver que se siente estar con un hombre y yo sea el único chico abiertamente gay no significa que dejare que me uses" dijo.

El ojiazul se acercó hasta que estaban a milímetros de distancia y podía sentir el ligero olor a alcohol en el aliento del moreno. "Y créeme, por mas borracho, desesperado o demente que este, _nunca_ me acostaría contigo. Adiós Blaine"

"¡No! Espera" gritó Blaine pero el castaño ya se había ido. Escuchó risas por detrás y se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Santana, quien prácticamente le caían lágrimas de la risa.

"Oh por Dios, hacia tanto tiempo no me reía tanto" dijo la chica.

"Cállate" gruñó Blaine mientras tomaba un sorbo de la cerveza del vaso de la latina.

"No, pero en serio, muchas gracias, necesitaba una buena risa" dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo diría que puedes rendirte ahora mismo"

"Ni en sueños. Lograré acostarme con él, ya verás. Además, eso fue de práctica, todavía me queda un mes"

"Lo que digas Hobbit. ¡Hey, Puck! Vamos arriba"

El deportista se acercó tambaleándose- obviamente borracho- y la tomó por la cintura.

"Ahora, si me disculpas Anderson, iré arriba a tener un poco de acción" dijo la morena comenzando a caminar.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo se-?"

"Kurt, idiota"

* * *

Blaine llegó a su casa y subió directo a su habitación así no despertaba a nadie. Se acostó en su cama con solamente un par de bóxer y buscó su notebook.

Entró a su cuenta de facebook y revisó sus notificaciones. Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo, apretó en el buscador de la página y tecleó 'Kurt Hummel'. Entró en la primera opción y comenzó a revisar el muro del chico ya que no era privado.

"¿Hay algo que publique que no sea sobre musicales?" pensó en voz alta. Entró a las fotos y las fue viendo una por una.

Había una en especial que le llamó la atención. El castaño estaba sobre el escenario y estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros- muy ajustados-, una remera blanca que decía _'Like Boys' _y una chaqueta a cuadros roja. Su cabello estaba peinado como si- el moreno decidió- recién hubiera salido de la cama luego de una noche de sexo salvaje.

Sintió que su bóxer lo estaba incomodando y cuando vio su pene se encontraba duro. Blaine levantó una ceja pero decidió que haría un pequeño experimento. Corrió la computadora y se bajó el bóxer hasta que se encontraba en sus rodillas.

Cerró sus ojos y movió su mano hasta su erección y se tocó ligeramente, suspirando por la sensación placentera. Imaginando que se trataba de Kurt, su mano libre comenzó a moverse por su pecho sensualmente.

Con uno de los dedos acarició uno de sus pezones y un pequeño gemido salió de su boca. En su mente, Kurt estaba desnudo sobre él tocándolo, besando su cuello, su pecho. Incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos en su pene, rozando la punta con su pulgar.

La mano que estaba en su pezón se comenzó a mover para abajo, dibujando pequeños patrones en su estomago.

Blaine sacó su mano de su pene y la lamió para que se deslice con mayor facilidad. Acercó su otra mano a su boca y lamió un dedo hasta que quedó bañado en saliva. Abrió sus piernas lo más que podía gracias al bóxer y con el dedo jugó con sus testículos por unos segundos.

Una ligera capa de sudor se estaba formando en su frente y su garganta comenzaba a doler por los gruñidos que salían de ella. Su dedo bajó un poco más y lo pasó por la sensible piel de su entrada.

Se tuvo que morder el labio para poder silenciar el grito que estaba por salir sino quería que los demás se despierten. Con un suspiro nervioso metió solamente la punta de su dedo en su agujero pensando que era el dedo del castaño.

Eso fue lo que necesitaba para acabar en su mano y estomago con un gemido. Cuando volvió su capacidad de pronunciar palabras y respirar con normalidad se quedó en silencio, pensando.

Bueno, sin duda alguna tendría que convencer al ojiazul de que acueste con él, si así se sentía solamente pensar en él, estar con él seria…

Blaine gruñó por el pensamiento.

Se paró y caminó hasta su baño para tomarse una ducha.

Tenía 30 días para conquistarlo, pero… ¿Cómo?


	2. You're a stalker

**Esta bien, todavia sigo sin creer la cantidad de reviews y favoritos que obtuvo la historia despues de un solo capitulo. Son los mejores :3**

**Aquí hay otro capitulo, cortito, lo sé, pero acabo de volver de viaje y mañana tengo escuela :/**

**Trataré de actualizar l resto de mis fics, lo prometo. Disfruten:3**

* * *

"Bueno cariño, ¿Qué te parece si-?" comenzó Blaine pero dejó de hablar cuando vio a Kurt pasar por el pasillo en dirección a su casillero. El moreno observó a la pelirroja que estaba apoyada contra su casillero, luego a Kurt.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos. _¿Trasero o senos?_ _¿Trasero o senos?_ Suspiró.

"Hablamos luego cariño" le dijo a la chica antes de guiñarle el ojo. Levantó su mochila del suelo y corrió en dirección al castaño.

Kurt frenó en frente de su casillero y lo abrió. Revisó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que tenía en la puerta y luego comenzó a sacar los libros.

"Hola bebé" susurró una voz en su oído. Por el espejo pudo ver el reflejo de la sonrisa arrogante de Blaine, rodó los ojos y continuó guardando sus cosas.

"Cariño, tienes que aprender a responderle a las personas, sino me veré obligado a creer que tus padres no te educaron bien" dijo con una sonrisa el ojimiel.

"Blaine… púdrete" respondió con una dulce (falsa) sonrisa.

"Bueno, es un comienzo…" se encogió de hombros Blaine. "Ahora, ¿por qué dejas de hacerte el duro y hablamos? A menos que quieras hacer algo mas, no tengo ningún problema"

El ojiazul se dio vuelta y quedaron los dos cara a cara. Kurt sostuvo sus libros con una mano y con la otra acarició el brazo encuerado del moreno. "Que te parece si tu…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Sales de mi camino y vas a molestar a alguien más?" terminó susurrando en su oído.

Blaine rió y acercó su rostro. "Buen intento" guiñó el ojo.

El castaño rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar a dirección a su clase. El moreno caminó hasta que estaba a su lado y lo rodeó con su brazo por la cintura.

"Blaine, suéltame"

"No puedo hacerlo bebé. Te me escaparas"

Kurt vio a lo lejos a sus amigos y caminó hasta ellos como si el ojimiel no existiera. "Hey" sonrió.

Los chicos saludaron y luego bajaron la mirada a la cintura de su amigo. "Kurt…" comenzó Finn. "¿Por qué Anderson te esta abrazando?"

"¿Necesitas que lo espante?" dijo Puck mirando a Blaine con disgusto. El deportista siempre le tuvo rencor al moreno, desde el primer día que puso un pie en su escuela y comenzó a llevarse sus chicas.

"No te preocupes Noah, ha estado así desde anoche, me gusta pensar que es como esos perritos callejeros que te persiguen cuando ven que tienes comida en la mano, ya se irá en busca de comida"

"¿Sabes?" dijo Blaine con el seño fruncido. "Es irritante que hables sobre mí como si yo no estuviera aquí"

El ojiazul lo vio sorprendido. "Oh, ¿sabes que me irrita a mi? Que me acoses"

"Kurt entiéndelo, no me iré tan fácil" dijo con una sonrisa y lo acarició con sus dedos en la piel que no estaba cubierta con tela en la zona de su cadera.

"Lo que sea" rodó los ojos. "Adiós chicos, nos vemos en el almuerzo"

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a en dirección al salón de Frances.

"¿Qué tienes ahora?" preguntó Blaine distraídamente. Al oír una risa sarcástica al lado suyo lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué?"

"Sabía que no eras muy atento en clases pero esto ya es impresionante"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que hace mas de un año que tengo Frances contigo y todavía no te has dado cuenta" dijo Kurt.

"¿Qué? Eso no es posible, te hubiera visto"

El castaño negó con la cabeza. "Blaine, te pasas toda la hora viendo el trasero de Quinn" dijo con un ligero tono de irritación.

"Puede ser…Espera" dijo Blaine y sonrió malvadamente. "Estas celoso"

El ojiazul resopló sarcásticamente. "Claro que no, ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"Porque te molesta que le preste atención o crea que alguien mas es más lindo que tu" dijo con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, tu trasero es mejor que el de Quinn" susurró en su oído.

Kurt no dijo nada pero miró para otro lado para que Blaine no viera el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

Los dos entraron al salón y cada uno se dirigió a su lugar, Blaine en el fondo del salón y Kurt en el asiento en frente del escritorio del profesor.

El castaño sacó sus piernas afuera del asiento y dobló una encima de la otra, la lapicera en su mano inconscientemente se dirigió a su boca para mordisquear ligeramente la parte de atrás.

El moreno lo miró atentamente y se mordió el labio para no gritar una obscenidad. La profesora entró al salón y comenzó la clase.

A la mitad de la clase buscó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz.

El ojiazul se dio vuelta cuando sintió un bola de papel golpear su nuca. Miró para todos lados para ver si Karofsky o Azimio se encontraban en la clase pero se sorprendió cuando Blaine le indicó que lea el papel.

_'No sabes que sexy te oyes hablando en francés-B'_

Kurt rodó los ojos. Buscó su lápiz y contestó.

_'Deberías prestar atención en la clase, no en como hablo-K'_

_'Nah, muy aburrido. Tu eres por mucho más entretenido ;)-B'_

_'Lo que sea, presta atención o nos castigaran-K'_

_'¿Castigos? Eres un niño pervertido, me encanta-B'_

"Sr. Hummel, Sr. Anderson, ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó la profesora.

Kurt respondió con un "Lo siento" y Blaine con un "¿Te importa?"

"Sr. Anderson, detención, a la salida de la escuela" dijo enojada la profesora extendiendo un papel. El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir uno por uno, el último en salir fue el moreno quien recibió el papel con un guiño.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo Kurt estaba caminando con la bandeja en su mano. Estaba a punto de sentarse en la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos pero vio en la última mesa al moreno. Estaba sentado solo, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, mirándolo fijo.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza le ofreció el lugar a su lado pero el castaño negó la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Mercedes. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al ojimiel encogerse de hombros antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la cafetería.

* * *

Kurt recibió el café que le entregaba la cajera y le sonrió. Se sentó en su mesa favorita y sacó su celular para verificar si tenía algún mensaje nuevo.

"¿The Lima Bean? Creí que eras un chico Starbucks" comentó una voz en frente suyo. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y efectivamente, en frente suyo estaba Blaine Anderson.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con sus dedos. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué que bebe?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla del frente.

"¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme?" preguntó esta vez.

Blaine sonrió. "Ah no, un mago nunca revela sus secretos"

El ojiazul lo miró confundido. "¿Por qué yo?"

El moreno miró para otro lado. "Pareces un chico interesante" mintió.

"También lo es Brittany y no veo que la estés persiguiendo"

"Brittany no tiene problema en que la persiga, tu si, tu eres más divertido de perseguir" dijo con una sonrisa.

El castaño tomó un sorbo de su café y respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.

"Está bien, ya me encontraste, ya te puedes ir" dijo tranquilamente.

"Mmm, no, prefiero quedarme, muchas gracias" dijo el ojimiel agarrando el café de Kurt y dándole un sorbo.

"¡Hey!" gritó Kurt sacándole el café de las manos. "Esto es mío" siseó. Se acercó la taza a la boca pero frenó. "¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste con la boca?"

"¿En serio quieres saber?"

El ojiazul lo miró antes de levantarse y tirar el café en el basurero más cercano.

"¿No tienes que estar en un castigo de todos modos?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Me escape"

"Para seguirme" dijo el castaño, pero no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

El moreno sonrió pero no dijo nada. Miró su celular y vio la hora. "Por más que me encante estar aquí, tengo que irme" informó.

"Okay" dijo Kurt sin sacar la vista de su celular.

"¿No me preguntaras a donde me voy?"

"No, no me interesa"

El ojimiel hizo un puchero. "Hieres mis sentimientos Kurtie"

"Y a mí me das una jaqueca"

Blaine rió. "Nos vemos mañana cariño"

El ojiazul no dijo nada y Blaine se fue.

* * *

A la noche, Kurt terminó su rutina para la piel y se acostó en su cama. Su padre y Carole estaban dormidos y Finn estaba, seguramente, terminando alguna tarea para mañana.

Su teléfono vibró en su mesita de luz.

_'Sal afuera'_

El castaño levantó la ceja y respondió.

_'¿Quién eres?'_

_'¿Quién crees que soy? ;)'_

Kurt abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

_'Oh por Dios, en verdad eres un acosador. ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi numero?-K'_

_'Tengo conexiones-B'_

_'Sal afuera-B'_

El ojiazul se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. En la calle había un auto y la figura de un hombre apoyado contra él. Kurt supone que esa figura era la de Blaine.

_'¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-K'_

_'Vístete. Iremos a un bar-B'_

_'Oh no, no me moveré de mi casa-K'_

_'Y yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas-B'_

_'Está bien. Disfruta el frio-K'_

Kurt se volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta el cuello con las sabanas. Su celular sonó varias veces pero lo ignoró.

* * *

La mañana siguiente cuando se levantó vio su celular y tenía cuatro mensajes nuevos.

_'Vamos Kurt, será divertido-B'_

_'Kurt, sal. No me iré de aquí-B'_

_'Hummel, no seas así, esta helado aquí afuera-B'_

_'Está bien, tu ganas-B'_

Llegó a la escuela y lo primero que escuchó fue un estornudo detrás de él, se dio vuelta. Atrás suyo estaba Blaine. Nariz colorada, bolsas debajo de sus ojos y un pañuelo en su mano.

"Debo decirte Blaine, que el rojo sin duda es tu color" dijo con una sonrisa.

El moreno iba a responder pero estornudó. Lo miró irritado y se fue tosiendo hasta su casillero.


	3. Tutoring

**Bueno, por fin he logrado subir este capítulo... ¡Yay! Creo que se darán cuenta que las actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas para su gusto, o el mio ._.**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto, mientras tanto disfruten :3**

**Y si, tenían que estar los Warblers en la historia :3 Pronto se sabrá bien su historia como la de Blaine.**

* * *

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente. Blaine no había intentado hablar con él otra vez y para ser honesto, el castaño estaba decepcionado. Es divertido tener a alguien que te persiga, pero una persona como Blaine, divertido y coqueto, no como cuando Jacob Ben Israel persigue a Rachel, eso solamente es perturbador.

Cuando terminó la hora de Literatura salió del salón pero fue interceptado por la profesora de Francés, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa perturbadoramente dulce.

"Kurt, ¿tienes tiempo para hablar?" preguntó.

"Um claro"

La mujer aplaudió con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su salón, realizando un gesto con la mano para indicarle al ojiazul que la siguiera.

Llegaron a la habitación y su profesora cerró la puerta antes de apoyarse contra su escritorio.

"Así que Kurt, escuché que estas armando tus solicitudes para la universidad" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Si…" dijo Kurt todavía sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

"Y estoy segura que una carta de recomendación ampliaría tus posibilidades de entrar"

El castaño abrió los ojos. "¿Usted haría eso?"

"Claro" respondió con una sonrisa. "A cambio de que me hagas un favor"

"Um, ¡claro! Lo que sea" aseguró Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Perfecto" dijo la mujer. "Eres mi mejor estudiante y estaba pensando que podrías ser tutor de uno de mis estudiantes… que no tiene la misma facilidad con la materia, para decirlo con un poco de tacto"

El castaño soltó una risita. "Claro, no hay problema. ¿A quien estaría ayudando?"

"Oh, seguro lo conoces, Blaine Anderson"

La sonrisa del ojiazul se borró de su rostro.

Bueno. _Mierda._

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la salida de la escuela, con un poco de ayuda de la secretaria del director Figgins, Kurt se dirigió a la casa del moreno ya que todos sus profesores decidieron jugarle una trampa luego de la charla en el salón de Francés y lo obligaron a llevarle los apuntes del día ya que el muchacho no había asistido a clases.

Salió de su Navegador y miró la casa que tenía en frente de él. Era de dos pisos y se veía algo descuidada. Caminó por el sendero de piedras y subió los escalones de la entrada.

Con un suspiro levantó su mano y tocó la puerta. Se escucharon unas voces y luego pasos. La puerta se abrió para revelar un chico de su edad de facciones asiáticas. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta similar a la Blaine.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó con un toque de irritación en su voz.

"Yo- um- necesito ver a Blaine, supongo… ¿Vive aquí?"

El chico le cerró la puerta en la cara. Bueno, Kurt estaba sorprendido. Se quedó viendo la puerta unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

"¿Hummel?" se escuchó una voz decir detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y encontró a Blaine apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, un cigarrillo colgado entre sus labios.

"Si, um… Hola" dijo incomodo. "Creí que me había equivocado de dirección ya que, tu sabes, me cerró la puerta en la cara"

El ojimiel rió y tosió al final. "No te sientas acongojado. Wes es así con todos" Se separó del umbral y cerró la puerta, para apoyarse contra ella. "Si no te conociera mejor" dijo antes de soltar el humo del cigarrillo. "Diría que me estas acosando bebé" sonrió arrogantemente.

El castaño rodó los ojos. "No te sientas tan halagado"

"Oh, vamos, no tienes que actuar así, yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mi" murmuró acercándose al ojiazul.

"Claro Blaine, has descubierto mi más oscuro secreto, tu eres todo lo que necesito" respondió sarcásticamente.

Blaine sonrió y lo tomó por las caderas. "¿Ves? ¿No es más fácil no tener que esconder tus pensamientos?"

Kurt soltó una carcajada y se alejó. "Estas demente" murmuró.

"Pero te encanta" susurró el ojimiel volviendo a acercarse. "Admítelo"

El castaño acercó su rostro hasta que estaban a solo centímetros. "En tus sueños" susurró sobre los labios del moreno. Dio un paso para atrás y buscó en su bolso un cuaderno. Se lo extiendo al más bajo. "Aquí tienes"

Blaine lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"Son las cosas de hoy y mis apuntes de Francés, apréndetelos."

"¿Y por qué lo haría?"

"Porque desde ahora en mas seré tu tutor"

El moreno sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. "Eso suena excelente"

* * *

"Hey Kurt, iremos al centro comercial, ¿vienes?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, no puedo" se disculpó.

"Oh vamos-" lloró Mercedes. "-Rachel por fin nos dejará hacerle un cambio de look"

"Por mas tentador que suene quemar los suéteres de Rachel" dijo ignorando el gruñido indignado de la morena. "Ya tengo otras cosas que hacer"

"¿Tienes que trabajar con Burt? No recuerdo que haya dicho que tiene mucho trabajo" dijo Finn mirando hacia arriba como si tratara de recordar.

"No Finn, no iré al taller. Hoy comenzaré a tutorar a un chico en Francés" esa frase logró obtener la atención del resto del coro.

"¿A quién?" preguntó Rachel. El ojiazul murmuró una respuesta. "Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí"

"Blaine Anderson" murmuró un poco más fuerte.

Santana levantó la mirada de sus uñas. "¿En serio?"

"Si… Ya es tarde, tengo que irme" respondió rápidamente antes de salir del salón.

* * *

La latina vio salir a su compañero y sacó su celular.

_'¿Tutoría?, ¿Así le llaman estos días?-S'_

_'No lo sé, ¿quieres ser mi tutora? ;)-B'_

_'Lo siento, ya tutoro a Britt-S'_

_'Lastima, deséame suerte-B'_

_'En tus sueños-S'_

_'En mis sueños haces más que solo eso ;)-B'_

* * *

Blaine estaba apoyado contra su auto cuando vio salir a Kurt del edificio y caminar hacia él.

"¿Listo para estudiar, bebé?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

El castaño rodó los ojos. "Vamos, mientras más rápido empecemos, mas rápido terminaremos"

"Ouch, hieres mis sentimientos bebé" susurró el moreno con un puchero. "¿Por qué no me besas para que mejore?" preguntó con un guiño.

Kurt rodó los ojos y entró a su auto.

* * *

"Hogar, dulce hogar" dijo dulcemente Blaine al entrar a su casa, Kurt siguiéndolo por detrás. El moreno caminó hasta el living/comedor. El ojiazul se sorprendió cuando vio que no estaba vacío.

El mismo chico asiático de ayer estaba junto a uno afroamericano jugando al póquer y había dos más acurrucados en el sofá.

"Ugh. Logran que me salgan caries" gruñó el ojimiel sacándose la chaqueta y colgándola. El moreno soltó al otro chico y le mostró el dedo. Kurt soltó una risita detrás de él y de pronto todas las miradas de la habitación estaban sobre él. Tragó audiblemente.

"Volviste" dijo el asiático como si hubiera descubierto lo más importante del mundo.

"Um, si…"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "No lo jodas Wes" dijo antes de sentarse en el sofá.

El rubio que estaba abrazado con el moreno se levantó y lo abrazó con entusiasmo. "Un gusto, soy Jeff"

"Kurt" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a nuestro hogar Kurt, él es Nick" dijo señalando al chico en el sillón, quien asintió. "David, y bueno, Wes, a él ya has tenido el placer de conocerlo"

"Si..." dijo con una risita. "Tienen un lindo hogar"

David soltó una carcajada. "Aw, miente para quedar bien, me agrada" dijo antes de seguir con el partido.

"Ustedes dos" señaló Blaine a Wes y David. "Vayan a jugar a otro lado, necesitamos la mesa"

"No jodas Blaine" dijo Wes.

El moreno caminó hasta la mesa y golpeó al asiático en la cabeza. Wes soltó su mazo de cartas y comenzó a perseguir al ojimiel por la casa.

"Siéntate, tardaran un rato en parar" dijo Nick abrazando a Jeff, quien se había vuelto a sentar a su lado.

Kurt asintió viendo el pasillo por donde habían desaparecido los dos adolescentes.

"¿Así que tu eres el tutor de Blainers?" preguntó David.

"Si, no es él más inteligente de la clase" rió.

"¡Hey!" gritó Blaine entrando nuevamente al living. "Te oí"

El castaño se sentó en una silla y sacó un libro. "Yo solo dije lo que dijo la profesora" dijo con una sonrisa.

El ojimiel rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado. "Bien, manos a la obra"

* * *

Una hora después Kurt cerró el libro y miró a Blaine. "¿Entiendes?"

El moreno se acostó contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. "Te oyes tan follable cuando hablas en francés"

El ojiazul rodó los ojos. "¿Blaine, oiste algo de lo que dije?"

"Ni una palabra" dijo con una sonrisa.

El castaño golpeó la mano contra la mesa logrando que todos en la habitación lo miraran extrañados.

"Blaine, acepte ser tu tutor porque quiero ayudarte pero no perderé mi tiempo en verte comportarte como un idiota y ni siquiera preocuparte en estudiar mañana mismo le diré a nuestra profesora que busque a otro idiota que te soporte, porque a pesar de la creencia popular si tengo vida social y no dejare que me la arruines, ¿entiendes?"

El ojimiel iba a contestar pero un silbido lo interrumpió.

"Wow, un nuevo respeto hacia ti ha nacido en mi ser" comentó Wes.

"Puedes volver cuando quieras" dijo David.

"Si quieres puedes vivir aquí pero repite eso, por favor" rogó Nick.

Jeff rió desde su lugar en el sofá y Kurt se sonrojó mientras se hundía en su lugar.

* * *

Kurt se colgó el bolso en su hombro.

"Oye Kurt, yo... lo siento, ¿Si? Sé que soy un idiota pero no te vayas, en verdad necesito ayuda en Francés" dijo Blaine rascándose la nuca.

"Seguiré ayudándote pero una sola vez que no prestes atención y te golpeare"

El moreno levantó los brazos en rendición. "No espero menos"

El ojiazul soltó una risita. "Adios Blaine" dijo besando su mejilla y comenzó a dirigirse a su auto.

"¡Hey Kurt!" gritó Blaine.

"¿Si?"

"Se que tendría que dejarme de comportar como idiota pero tu trasero se ve increible en esos pantalones"

Kurt se sonrojó y se metió a su auto.

El ojimiel entró nuevamente a su hogar y levantó una ceja cuando todos sus amigos lo miraron.

"¿Que?"

"Ya dinos, ¿que sucede con Kurt?" preguntó Wes.

"Puede que tal vez haya hecho una apuesta de que lograría acostarme con él" dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Eres un idiota" dijo Jeff indignado. "¿Sabes como se sentirá si se entera?"

"No se enterará"

"¿Y qué haras? ¿Lo seduces, te acuesta con él y no le hablas nunca más?" preguntó Nick.

"¡No sé! ¿Qué les importa? ¡Es _mi_ vida!" gritó levantándose y encerrándose en su cuarto.

"¿Por qué presiento que esto terminará mal?" murmuró Wes.


	4. Kiss and tell, or not

**Aaa! Doble actualización! Solo lo subo ahora en caso que no pueda hacer ninguna actualización en la semana. Creo que les gustará ;)**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguien más esta teniendo problemas en colocar las lineas horizontales? -_-**

Kurt y Blaine habían caído en su pequeña rutina. Durante la mañana el moreno estaría prácticamente pegado a la cadera del ojiazul susurrándole frases salidas de una mala película porno y Kurt solamente reiría.

En la hora del almuerzo cada uno iría por su lado. El castaño se sentaba con sus amigos y Blaine desaparecería, Kurt estaba más que seguro que se encontraba con Santana o alguna otra animadora ya que siempre volvía con el cabello revuelto y a veces con el cierre del pantalón abajo.

No que al castaño le importe, o lo mire tan detalladamente… No, claro que no.

Y a la tarde se encontrarían en el estacionamiento para dirigirse a la casa del ojimiel para comenzar con la tutoría del día.

Pero Blaine ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Ya estaba por acabar la primera semana de la apuesta y no había avanzado nada en absoluto. Nada. Es decir, sabía que sería difícil pero vamos, seamos honestos. Era totalmente irresistible, se supone que nadie se puede resistir a sus encantos.

"Blaine, cierra la boca, te están entrando moscas" dijo Wes golpeando con el pie el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado el moreno. La silla, que estaba balanceándose en las dos patas traseras se comenzó a mover y Blaine comenzó a mover los brazos para ganar nuevamente el equilibrio.

El ojimiel se dio vuelta y le lanzó dagas con la mirada. "Jódete"

"No gracias, ¿por qué no lo haces con Hummel? Ah cierto, no te da ni la hora" dijo el asiático con una sonrisa.

David y Nick estaban riendo detrás de ellos y hasta a Jeff se le escapó una pequeña risita. El moreno gruñó y colocó la silla en sus cuatro patas. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Nick.

"Les demostraré que están equivocados" dijo sin sacar la vista de la pantalla.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado al lado de Finn en el sofá del living mientras él y su padre veían un partido de fútbol. Su celular vibró desde su lugar en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

_'¿Quieres venir? Me siento bastante estudioso-B'_

_'¿Por qué creo que estudioso significa caliente?-K'_

_'Me asombra la poca fe que tienes en mi-B'_

_'Te conozco Anderson-K'_

_'Está bien, está bien, tienes razón. Pero, ¿vienes?-B'_

_'¿Están viendo alguna clase de deporte?-K'_

_'Um, no-B'_

_'Llegaré en 10'-K'_

Kurt se paró de su lugar en el sofá y caminó hasta el perchero y se colocó su abrigo.

"¿Te vas algún lado?" preguntó su papá cuando sacó la vista del televisor.

"Si, de unos amigos"

Finn frunció el seño pero no dijo nada.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al hogar Anderson-Montgomery-Thompson-Duval-Sterling… Si, tenía que conseguirle un mejor nombre.

* * *

Alguien tocó la puerta y todos miraron a Blaine quien les sonrió arrogantemente y fue a atender al castaño. A los segundos ambos adolescentes entraron al living.

Jeff se paró y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida. Kurt rió y respondió el abrazo. Después del primer día aprendió que el rubio es el más amable de todos.

El ojiazul se iba a sentar en una de las sillas pero el moreno lo tomó por el codo.

"Vamos a mi habitación" Kurt lo miró con una ceja levantada y Blaine rodó los ojos. "No te ataré con cadenas… A menos que eso quieras" le guiñó el ojo.

Los dos comenzaron el camino hacia el segundo piso y el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchó un silbido.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación que se encontraba al final. La decoración de la habitación, o la falta de ella, era igual que la del resto de la casa. El empapelado de la pared estaba desgastado y los muebles de madera necesitaban urgentemente un barnizado.

Blaine se sacó su chaqueta y se tiró a la cama, cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y le sonrió al ojiazul. El castaño rodó los ojos y se acercó a la pared para ver las fotos colgadas. La mayoría eran del moreno con los chicos. En una de las fotos estaban todos menos Jeff vestidos con un saco azul y rojo con una corbata en los mismos colores, se veían tan prolijos.

"¿Dónde la sacaron?" le preguntó a Blaine. El ojimiel se levantó y caminó hasta estar a su lado.

"Un día que salimos antes de la escuela. A la semana me expulsaron" dijo con una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Le hice una prueba de motor al Lamborgini nuevo del director, yo solo quería ver que era seguro para él pero no le pareció una buena idea" dijo un falso tono de dolor.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "¿Acaso dejarás de sorprenderme?" preguntó el castaño.

El moreno lo tomó por las caderas y lo presionó contra la pared. "Y eso que todavía no has visto nada". Se acercó y respiró en su cuello antes de dejar un casto beso. "Nada de nada" susurró a milímetros de los labios de Kurt.

"Blaine" suspiró el castaño.

"¿Qué sucede bebé?" preguntó acariciendo el hueso de su cadera.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos ante la sensación. "Para"

"Esta bien" dijo Blaine. "Mírame a los ojos y dime que quieres que pare y lo haré" murmuró mirándolo.

Kurt lo miró antes de suspirar y tirar la cabeza contra la pared.

"Eso es lo que creí" dijo con una sonrisa antes comenzar besar su cuello con la boca abierta. Sus manos pasaron por debajo de la tela de la camisa del castaño y acariciaron la suave piel de su estomago.

El ojiazul gimió temblorosamente y giró la cabeza para darle más espacio al moreno. Blaine sonrió contra la pálida piel y abrió su boca para tomar parte de la piel entre sus dientes. Comenzó a succionar suave pero constantemente y el castaño tuvo que sostenerse de la pared porque estaba seguro que sus rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

El ojimiel se alejó ligeramente para apreciar la oscura marca. Lentamente abrió la camisa que llevaba puesta el más alto y uno de sus dedos rozó uno de sus pezones.

Kurt gimió y sus caderas involuntariamente embistieron contra las del moreno, provocando un gruñido de su parte. Cuando una mano se acercó a la entrepierna del castaño sus brazos se posicionaron en el pecho de Blaine, alejándolo con fuerza.

"¿Qué diablos Kurt?"

El ojiazul lo miró con los ojos abiertos y miró el estado de su camisa. Con dedos temblorosos abotonó los botones, olvidando algunos y errando los agujeros.

"¿Kurt?" preguntó el moreno mirándolo preocupado.

Kurt buscó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la habitación, ignorando los gritos de Blaine y el resto de sus amigos.

Kurt apoyó su cabeza contra el volante de su auto y respiró lentamente. Cuando logró calmarse salió del auto y entró a su casa. Saludó rapidamente a Carole y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

Veinte minutos déspues salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en su cadera. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y se sentó en su tocador para comenzar su rutina de hidratación. Se estaba colocando crema en una de sus mejillas cuando notó la marca oscura en el costado de su cuello.

Apoyó sus codos contra la madera y luego su rostro entre sus manos. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y sus manos a humedecerse.

* * *

"¿Qué diablos Blaine?" preguntó Nick cuando el moreno bajó las escaleras.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Yo, yo- no lo sé" admitió Blaine. "Estabamos- y yo besé su cuello- y él me empujó y salió corriendo y, y- no lo sé" dijo sentándose en el sofá y mirando a sus amigos.

Wes negó con la cabeza. "Dale tiempo, se le pasará"

"Será mejor que se le pase" dijo Jeff. "O sino te haré algo muy malo" advirtió.

David rió. "Jeff, no matarías ni a una mosca"

"Bueno, no yo, pero le diré a Nick que lo haga"

* * *

Kurt no cenó con su familia, solamente se quedó acostado en su cama viendo el techo, pensando en lo que sucedió esa tarde. La pantalla de su celular iluminó la habitación oscura. Otro nuevo mensaje de Blaine.

_'Lo siento-B'_

Corto y eficiente. Con un suspiro dejó el celular en la mesita de luz y se dio vuelta para tratar de dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurt fue despertado por su padre, lo que era raro ya que era domingo y normalmente duerme hasta las diez de la mañana.

"Kurt, despierta"

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó somnoliento.

"Casi mediodia. Hay un chico que te esta buscando"

Kurt se sentó en la cama y miró a su padre con los ojos abiertos. "¿Chico? ¿Qué chico?"

"No lo sé, nunca lo habia visto. Bajito, con rulos..."

El castaño se levantó y se puso lo primero que encontró. Se acercó a la puerta principal y respiró antes de abrir la puerta.

Blaine estaba de espalda a la puerta y parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

"¿Blaine?"

El moreno se dio vuelta rápidamente y sonrió, más bien nervioso.

"Hey"

"Hey" repitió el ojiazul.

"Yo lo siento, por lo ayer"

"Lo sé" dijo suavemente Kurt.

El ojimiel sonrió y extendió la mano. "¿Amigos?"

"Amigos" concordó el castaño aceptándole la mano.

Blaine le miró el cuello y una sonrisa arrogante se asomó por su rostro. Kurt notó hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del moreno y se sonrojó mientras se cubría la marca con la mano.

El ojimiel le tomó la mano y alejó de su cuello. Con sus dedos rozó la piel marcada ligeramente y el castaño cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Los dedos subieron y acariciaron su mejilla. Kurt abrió los ojos y vio que el moreno lo estaba viendo.

"Te voy a besar, si no quieres solo dilo" advirtió.

El ojiazul asintió pero no dijo nada. Blaine se acercó lentamente y cuando estaban a milímetros de besarse la puerta principal se abrió.


	5. So emotional

**Lo único que digo es... Kevinsiin pronto subiré la historia Kadam que me pediste :3**

* * *

Ambos se congelaron en su lugar y se dieron vuelta con rapidez para encontrar la enorme figura de Finn mirándolos con el seño fruncido.

"Viejo, Burt dice que es hora de almorzar" dijo mirando al moreno de reojo. "Despídete de tu… amigo y ven o sino vendrá a buscarte él"

La puerta se cerró y Blaine gruñó mientras apoyaba su frente contra el hombro del castaño.

"Odio a tu hermano" murmuró.

"La comida será tan incómoda" dijo Kurt mientras acariciaba inconscientemente los rizos de la nuca del ojimiel.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y miró al ojiazul con un puchero. "¿Tengo que irme?" susurró.

"Mi padre tiene un arma" respondió susurrando como si eso fuera a aclarar todo. Vio como Blaine palidecía ligeramente y soltó una pequeña risa. Se acercó y besó al moreno en la comisura de la boca. "Adiós Blaine" dijo antes de girar y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Está bien. Espera mis mensajes" dijo guiñando el ojo a pesar que el castaño no lo estaba viendo.

"No me los perdería por nada" respondió riendo.

A penas cerró la puerta sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta y pegó un salto cuando encontró a Finn parado a centímetros de él.

"¡Finn!" siseó. "Casi me das un ataque"

"¿Por qué estaba Anderson aquí? ¿Por qué casi te besa?" demandó.

"Te importa porque…" preguntó Kurt con una ceja levantada.

"¡Kurt! Yo soy tu hermano, tengo que protegerte, es mi deber. Además, Anderson no es una buena persona, te lo aseguro."

"Finn, no tienes que protegerme, sé cuidarme solo"

"No me agrada" dijo el más alto cruzándose de brazos. "No quiero verte triste cuando te lastime" murmuró mirando sus pies.

El castaño sonrió y lo tomó del brazo. "No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme" le aseguró antes de abrazarlo rápidamente.

"Está bien, pero si te hace algo tendré que golpearlo" dijo Finn con una mirada decidida.

"Claro Finn"

* * *

El lunes Blaine entró a la escuela y se dirigió a su casillero. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con la mitad del equipo de fútbol.

"Hey Anderson" dijo Karofsky. "No estábamos preguntando… ¿Quién es el que termina con un pene entre las nalgas? ¿Tú o señora Hummel?"

"Vaya chicos, ¿siempre están pensando en penes? Deberían dejar de ver tanto porno, ya se está convirtiendo en algo grave"

Dave lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo empujó contra los casilleros. "No te pases de listo, Anderson"

El moreno lo sacó de encima de él. "No me jodas Karofsky" gruñó.

"Oh, la marica está enojada" dijo Azimio, chocando los cinco con alguno de los deportistas.

"¿Por que no se van a la mierda?" preguntó Blaine.

"Te estamos haciendo un favor Anderson, aléjate de Hummel, te está arruinando la reputación. Ahora todos piensan que estas follando a Hummel... o él a ti"

"¿Por qué no toman todos sus pensamientos y se los meten por el trasero?" dijo cerrando su casillero.

"¿Es verdad? ¿Lo que dicen?" preguntó Dave.

"¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Tienes celos?"

Karofsky lo agarró por la remera y se acercó. "No soy gay"

"Sigue repitíendolo, en algún momento te lo creerás"

* * *

Kurt estaba revisando su cabello en el espejo que tiene en su casillero cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Se dio vuelta y vio a Blaine apoyado contra los casilleros con una sonrisa.

"Hey" murmuró el moreno.

"Hey" dijo rápidamente. Cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar. El ojimiel frunció el seño y se acercó al castaño.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada"

El moreno lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Por qué no te creo?"

Kurt suspiró y miró al otro chico. "No seré más tu tutor. No te precoupes, hablaré con alguien para que lo sea" dijo antes de seguir caminando.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blaine. Volvió a correr hasta alcanzar al otro chico y lo frenó colocando una mano en su hombro. "¿Por qué?"

"Es mejor si ya no nos ven juntos" explicó mirando hacia los lados para enfatizar su punto.

"¿Por qué?"

"Vi lo que sucedió con Karofsky..."

El ojimiel de repente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. "Kurt, no te preocupes por lo que sucedió."

"Si me voy a preocupar, por mí culpa tienes estos problemas" dijo irritado.

"Kurt, me puedo cuidar solo"

"Ya lo sé"

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué te preocupas?"

"¡Porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí!" gritó antes de taparse la boca y mirar frenéticamente para todos lados.

Blaine se quedó mirando a su amigo. "Kurt..." dijo intentando tomarlo del brazo pero el ojiazul dio un paso para atras. "Kurt"

El castaño siguió caminando hasta que golpeó la pared con su espalda y se deslizó asta sentarse en el suelo. Juntó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó.

El moreno se acercó a él y se agachó. "Kurt, ¿Qué sucede? Dime" dijo suavemente colocando una mano en la rodilla del ojiazul.

Kurt negó repetídamente con la cabeza mientras murmuraba "No puedo decir nada, no debo decir nada"

"Kurt, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó un poco más fuerte que antes.

El ojiazul lo miró con los ojos llorosos. "Blaine, por favor..." susurró. El moreno lo abrazó a pesar de que el castaño se tensó debajo de él y asintió.

"Está bien, todo está bien" murmuró besándolo en la cabeza. Lo dejaría pasar, por ahora...

* * *

Kurt entró al club Glee seguido por Blaine. Todos los ojos en la habitación se posaron en el moreno y luego en los ojos rojos del ojiazul.

"¿Qué diablos le hiciste?" gritó Finn saltando de su silla, Puck y Sam siguiéndolo.

"No le hice nada" gruñó el ojimiel.

Quinn se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. "Hey, ¿estas bien?" preguntó suavemente.

Finn empujó a Blaine por el pecho. El moreno frunció el seño y le devolvió la empujada. "¿Qué rayos viejo?" gritó.

"Sabía que solo eras problemas" dijo el más alto.

"No te metas con él, Hudson" dijo Santana saltando de su lugar y parándose al lado de su amigo. "No tengo problema en ir Lima Heights sobre tí"

"Santana, lastimó a Kurt" gritó indignada Rachel.

"¡No le hice nada!" gritó el moreno, ya se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía.

"¿Por qué está llorando entonces?" preguntó Puck. "Te dije que no tendría problema en lastimarte si lastimabas a mi chico"

"No es tu chico" murmuró el ojimiel.

Siguieron discutiendo por un rato, Blaine y Santana por un lado y el resto del grupo por el otro.

"¡Paren!" gritó Kurt. Todos se callaron y se dieron vuelta para encontrar al castaño en un rincón temblando. "Blaine no me hizo nada" murmuró.

"Se los dije" susurró el moreno cruzándose de brazos. El ojiazul lo miró escéptico y el muchacho se disculpó.

"Entonces, ¿no tengo que golpearlo?" preguntó Finn confundido.

"No, Finn"

Los integrantes del coro, menos Santana, se disculparon y se fueron a sentar a sus lugares. La latina cruzó sus brazos y dio media vuelta, su cola de caballo le dio un latigazo al aire, saliendo del salón. Blaine siguiéndola, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al castaño.

* * *

Los dos amigos llegaron al casillero de la latina y se sentaron en el piso. El moreno sacó una cajita de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó uno para él y uno para Santana.

Los encendieron y ambos tomaron una calada.

"Te importa" dijo la latina cuando largó el humo de su boca. No era un pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo tomó otra calada.

"Yo tambien lo soy" dijo la chica después de unos momentos de silencio. El ojimiel la miró pero la muchacha estaba mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Ser qué?"

"Gay" dijo suavemente.

Blaine pensó por unos segundos antes de decir. "¿Brittany?"

Santana asintió.

El moreno asintió. "No soy gay" dijo.

"¿Estás 100% seguro de ello?" preguntó la latina tomando otra calada.

El ojimiel no dijo nada.

"Si me importa" admitió luego de un tiempo de silencio. "Pero no soy gay"

La muchacha tiró la colilla del cigarrillo y se levantó de su lugar.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A buscar a Britt" dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Blaine repitió la acción de su amiga y caminó hasta el estacionamiento. Entró en su auto y comenzó a conducir.

* * *

Llegó a un edificio que parecía estar a punto de caerse. Caminó hasta llegar a unos casilleros oxidados. Se sacó la chaqueta y remera. De su mochila sacó dos guantes de boxeo y se los colocó.

Se acercó a la bolsa de boxeo que había en una esquina y comenzó a golpearla para descargar un poco de la tensión que cubría sus hombros.

Una ligera capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y frente, su boca estaba sintiéndose cada vez más seca y los músculos de sus brazos dolían cada vez más.

Diez minutos pasaron, quince, veinte, treinta. Cuando sus brazos no daban más frenó la bolsa y apoyó su frente pegajosa contra el cuero frío.

Se sacó los guantes y se secó la cara con una pequeña toalla que tenía guardada en la mochila. Revisó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Kurt.

_'Hey, no te encuentro en ningún lado. ¿Sigues en la escuela?-K'_

El moreno guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se sentó en la pequeña banca. _Es solo una apuesta, solo una apuesta _pensó.

_'No, hablamos luego-B'_

Guardó sus cosas y se volvió a colocar la remera, cuando llegara a su casa se bañaría.

* * *

Kurt frunció el seño al ver la respuesta del moreno. Corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sam.

"Sucede que Blaine se fue de la escuela y no quiere hablar conmigo" siseó.

"...¿En serio?" preguntó Finn mirando sus pies.

"No Finn, está justo aquí" dijo sarcásticamente. "No puedo creer que lo hayan espantado" gruñó antes de irse. Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí.

El castaño llegó a su Navegador y condució hasta la casa de Blaine.

* * *

"¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó Blaine. A decir verdad, estaba sorprendido de ver al ojiazul en su entrada.

Kurt se acercó y lo tomó del rostro antes de unir sus labios.


	6. I want it, you do?

**Lamento cualquier error... Reviews y favoritos son mi alimento, aliméntenme *-***

* * *

Si Blaine tuviera que elegir una frase de todas las que estaban pasando por su mente en ese preciso momento sería _'¿Qué rayos?'_

Cada vez entendía menos al castaño. Pasó de: el odio hacia él, a los comentarios sarcásticos, a amenazarlo por no prestarle atención cuando estudiaban, a salir corriendo cuando el moreno lo tocó, a querer protegerlo de los deportistas, a besarlo sin decir ni una palabra.

Pero se sentía bien. Es decir, hacia más de una semana que no _besaba_ a alguien. Era entendible, su cuerpo tiene necesidades. Blaine prácticamente vivía del sexo, estar una semana sin sexo era como vivir en un desierto sin una gota de agua para él.

Sus manos se asentaron en las caderas del ojiazul y lo acercó a su cuerpo bruscamente. Kurt soltó un pequeño ruido de sorpresa y el ojimiel aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca del castaño, saboreándolo. El característico sabor de café emanaba de su boca, mezclándose con el fuerte sabor del cigarrillo de la boca del moreno.

Kurt rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y hundió sus dedos en los rebeldes rizos que se escapaban de los montones de gel que tenía el moreno en su cabello. El castaño dio un paso para adelante, provocando que el ojimiel de uno para atrás, golpeando la pared que estaba detrás de ellos.

El ruido de un auto retumbó en los oídos de Kurt y ambos se separaron cuando unos pasos se acercaron y una risita susurrada pasó a su derecha. A su lado estaban Jeff y Nick. El rubio, quien tenía bolsas de compras en las manos, rió (demostrando que la risa anterior provenía de él) y entró a la casa. Nick solamente los miró con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo a Blaine antes de entrar a la casa, haciendo que el ojiazul se ruborice.

"Les has proporcionado todo un show cariño" murmuró el moreno acariciando la cadera del castaño. Kurt lo golpeó en el brazo antes de esconder su rostro en su cuello, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"Te besé" murmuró apenas entendible.

"Si, lo hiciste"

"No puedo creerlo"

"¿Te arrepientes?" preguntó Blaine alejándolo de su cuerpo.

"¿Hay alguna razón para arrepentirme?" preguntó el castaño mirándolo a los ojos.

El moreno se mordió el labio. "No" _Si, las hay _pensó en su interior. "No veo porque te arrepentirías" _Porque todo es una mentira._

"Entonces no" susurró dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Nick asomándose por la puerta. "Jeff dices que te quedas a cenar. Sin excusas"

Antes de que el castaño pudiera oponerse el moreno ya se había ido.

* * *

Kurt entró a la cocina y encontró a Jeff cortando unos tomates mientras Nick lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se ve que el moreno le susurró algo al oído porque el rubio soltó una risita y lo besó en la mejilla. Kurt sonrió, esa era la clase de relación que él quisiera tener. Se aclaró la garganta y la pareja se dio vuelta. "Lo siento, no quería interrumpir"

"No te preocupes" dijo con una sonrisa Jeff.

Nick lo soltó y salió de la cocina, dándole un golpecito en el hombro al castaño cuando pasó a su lado.

El ojiazul se acercó a la mesada. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

"Oh no, tengo todo listo, no te preocupes"

El castaño lo miró con una ceja levantada. "No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada si me invitan a cenar"

"Exacto, te invitamos, eres nuestro invitado, no dejaré que muevas un dedo". Kurt rodó los ojos y tomó un cuchillo y un par de cebollas.

Jeff lo miró y suspiró exasperado pero le ofreció una sonrisa. Ambos charlaron sobre todo y nada, mientras escuchaban los gritos del resto de los chicos que se encontraban en el living viendo un partido de béisbol.

"¿Hace mucho que estas con Nick?" preguntó casualmente el castaño.

El rubio asintió. "Si, un poco más de dos años"

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Pues, es una historia... inusual" dijo Jeff. "Recuerdo que ese día mi madre me había mandado al supermercado a comprar unos pañales para mi hermanito. Hacía unos pocos meses que Jake había nacido así que mi madre estaba pegada al lado de la cuna. En fin, estaba guardando las bolsas en el baúl del auto y de repente unos chicos aparecieron a mi lado"

Kurt lo miró extrañado y Jeff rió. "Si, te dije que era inusual... La primera reacción que tuve fue correr pero luego de hablar con ellos me convencieron y los ayudé a esconderse"

"¿Esconderse?"

"Si, estaban corriendo de la policía" dijo con una risita.

El castaño lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. "Entonces, ¿Esos chicos eran-?"

"Nick y Blaine"

"Si, a la hora de conocernos esos dos ya estaban pegados por los labios" dijo una voz detras de ellos. El ojiazul se dio vuelta para ver a Blaine apoyado contra el úmbral de la puerta cruzado de brazos. Jeff le sacó la lengua y siguió cocinando. El moreno se acercó y se paró al lado del castaño.

"¿Esconderse de la policía?" preguntó Kurt con una ceja levantada.

"No querrás saber" aseguró el ojimiel con una sonrisa. El castaño rodó los ojos.

"No te salvarás de esto Anderson" dijo y el moreno le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

"Oh Dios, Jeff, esto es exquisito" gimió de placer Wes cuando sacó el tenedor de su boca. David asintió mientras mordía un pedazo de pan.

"No lo hice yo, lo hizo Kurt" comentó el rubio.

El asiático miró al castaño mientras tragaba. "Follaré contigo si nos cocinas otra vez" dijo seriamente. Kurt se ahogó con el agua que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser mientras se ruborizaba.

"Se supone que debes darle algo que valga la pena a cambio, Wes" comentó Blaine.

"Jódete Anderson"

"Ven Montgomery, así aprenderás uno o dos trucos sobre como satísfacer a alguien" dijo el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante tomando las solapas de su chaqueta y abriéndola.

"Más de un año viviendo con ellos y todavía no logro que aprendan un poco de modales" mumuró Jeff en el oído del ojiazul. El castaño le sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

"¿Cómo comenzaron a vivir juntos?" preguntó Kurt.

"Nosotros cuatro" comenzó David, señalándose a él, Blaine, Wes y Nick. "Comenzamos a vivir juntos luego de que nuestros padres nos echaran por ser las desgracias que somos"

"Ámen" dijo Nick levantándo su vaso antes de tomar un trago.

"Y yo me uní a ellos luego de que mi padre recibiéra una propuesta de trabajo en Columbia" explicó Jeff. "Mis padres al principio estaban un poco dudosos pero Nick lo convenció... Como lo hizo es lo que nunca me quizo decir"

"Un mago nunca revela sus trucos" dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Blaine resopló. "Llorar y rogar no es ningún truco". Nick, quien estaba sentado al frente del moreno, empujó su silla, tirándolo al suelo. El ojimiel puso una mano en la mesa, luego la otra y se levantó lentamente, lanzándole dagas a Nick con la mirada. Kurt soltó una risita y el moreno lo miró irritado. El castaño le sopló un beso con una sonrisa exageradamente dulce.

* * *

"No más francés, por favor" rogó el moreno acostándose. El castaño rodó los ojos y dejó el libro en el escritorio, mirando divertido al ojimiel desde el lugar donde estaba sentado.

"Blaine, estudiamos por un poco más de media hora" dijo mirando la hora en su celular.

"No importa es mucho" dijo con un puchero Blaine. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo y palmeó el colchón a su lado. "Ven aquí"

"No gracias, estoy bien aquí"

El moreno hizo un puchero más grande. "Vamos Kurtie, no seas malo" dijo y golpeó con un poco más de fuerza el colchón.

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

Blaine cruzó sus brazos y miró para el costado, evitando a toda costa la mirada del castaño. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto y después... "Sí"

Kurt gruñó de exasperación y se levantó de la silla, caminando hasta la cama y sentándose en la otra punta de la cama. "Listo, ¿contento?"

"No"

El ojiazul suspiró y se pinchó el puente de la nariz. "¿Por qué?"

"Estas muy lejos" dijo estirando los brazos y tratando de agarrar al castaño, fallando en el intento. Kurt debía admitirlo, el moreno se veía muy dulce haciendo eso.

Todavía sentado, se movió hasta estar a unos centímetros de Blaine. El ojimiel lo agarró por la cintura y lo acostó en la cama, él a horcajadas de el castaño.

"¡Blaine!" gritó Kurt, el rubor llegando a sus mejillas.

"Hola" susurró el moreno, acercando su rostro. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, respirando el aroma del otro y mirándose a los ojos. Blaine bajó su cabeza y capturó los labios del castaño con los suyos.

El ojiazul respiró profundamente por su nariz y respondió el beso, tomando una de sus mejillas con su mano.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, como si tuviéran todo el tiempo del mundo a su favor. El ojimiel tomó el labio inferior del castaño entre los suyos y lo succionó suavemente, provocando que Kurt suspirara de placer.

Se separaron unos milímetros y Blaine sonrió ligéramente. _Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto esta tan mal._ "Hey"

"Hey" murmuró el ojiazul.

"Yo-" comenzó el moreno pero fue cortado por la melodía de Lady Gaga, _Alejandro_.

El castaño buscó en su bolsillo cuando el ojimiel salió de encima suyo. "¿Hola?"

"¡Viejo! ¿Dónde estas? Burt está por enloquecer" gritó Finn por el parlante.

"Y-yo estoy en lo de un amigo"

"Bueno, vení en este instante sino quieres que Burt llame a la policía"

Kurt cortó la llamada y se arregló la ropa. Buscó sus cosas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la puerta se dio vuelta, solo para chocar contra Blaine que lo estaba siguiendo.

Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. "Yo... mañana hablamos"

"Si..." respondió distraídamente viendo como el ojiazul se alejaba.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente contra la fría madera. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" murmuró.

* * *

Kurt entró sigilósamente a la casa y comenzó su camino hasta su habotación.

"Kurt, ven aquí"

El castaño se congeló en su lugar al oír la voz proviniente de la cocina. Con un suspiro, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta su muerte, vestida en camisa a cuadros y un gorra de béisbol.


	7. Oh, God, why?

**Umm, ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta que faltan tres reviews para llegar a los 100? ...Salto de felicidad *-***

**Como estoy tan feliz para el que realice el comentario nº 100 le regalaré un shot de la pareja que quieran :3**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

Burt estaba sentado en el sofá de brazos cruzados. Finn estaba a su lado y desde el umbral pudo ver a Carole asomando su cabeza por la cocina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kurt tranquilamente.

Su padre lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué sucede? Oh, no es nada. Solo que mi hijo no apareció para cenar y no llegó hasta la medianoche"

"Avisé que no vendría…" dijo débilmente.

Burt cerró la boca formando una fina línea. "Un mensaje diciendo 'No iré a cenar' no me parece un gran aviso Kurt" murmuró.

"Papá, me invitaron a cenar, eso es todo"

"¿Quién, Kurt?"

"Uno amigos"

"Nombres Kurt"

"Blaine papá" dijo exasperado.

"¿Blaine?" preguntó el mayor con el seño fruncido. "No conozco ningún Blaine". Giró y miró a su hijastro. "¿Lo conoces Finn?"

"Umm, si, algo así..." respondió el chico rascándose la nuca. Burt rodó los ojos y movió la mano indicando que continúe. Finn miró a su hermano y vio que el castaño le estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada. "Es un... chico. Ya sabes, va a nuestra escuela y todo eso".

El hombre vio el intercambio entre sus hijos y frunció el seño. "Está bien, eso es todo por ahora. Pero no te salvarás de esto Kurt. Como castigo, irás a ayudarme al taller por el resto de la semana"

Kurt estaba a punto de quejarse pero decidió que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Asintió y caminó hasta su habitación.

* * *

"Hey" dijo Blaine cuando se acercó a él. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo atrajo cerca de su cuerpo. Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Hola" murmuró suavemente.

Se acercaron hasta los casilleros y ambos se apoyaron contra ellos. El celular del castaño vibró en su bolsillo. Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje, el moreno apoyando su mentón en su hombro para leer el contenido del mensaje. El ojiazul tapó el celular con su pecho y lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Disculpa?"

"Oh vamos, ¿Acaso no puedo ver?" preguntó con un ligero puchero.

"Mmm, no" respondió después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos. Se paró en frente de él y lo tomó por las caderas. "¿Oh? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?"

"Tal vez"

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su rostro. "Muy, pero muy mal" murmuró antes de besarlo. Cuando el castaño respondió el beso se alejó. "¿Debería castigarte por ocultarme cosas?" preguntó susurrando y oh, cuanta ironía. Sin duda el moreno no era el más indicado para hablar de secretos y engaños.

"No lo sé" murmuró el castaño. "¿Acaso crees que he sido un chico malo?" preguntó con un ligero puchero. Los pantalones de Blaine se sentían cada vez más chicos. El ojiazul sonrió de satisfacción.

"Maldito" susurró el moreno con una sonrisa. Kurt rió suavemente y guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Gentilmente sacó las manos que se encontraban en su cadera y comenzó a caminar hasta su próxima clase.

El ojimiel vio a su 'amigo' doblar por el pasillo y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su clase.

* * *

Blaine salió del salón de Matemática dado que la cuarta hora terminó. Colgó su mochila en su hombro y lo siguiente que vio fueron chaquetas rojas y de repente una sensación helada impactó contra el frente de su cuerpo.

Sus manos viajaron directamente hacia sus ojos para detener el ardor infernal. Escuchó unas risas y algunos murmullos del resto de los alumnos y alguien que se acercaba.

"Aléjate de Hummel"

Sus ojos lograron abrirse unos milímetros y pudo ver a Karofsky alejarse con el resto de sus amigos.

Sus piernas inmediatamente reaccionaron y comenzaron a seguir a los deportistas pero una mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

"Tranquilo, viejo"

"Aléjate Puckerman" murmuró con voz ronca. Unos pasos se escucharon a su lado y una esencia femenina inundó sus pulmones.

"Tiene razón. Ven vamos a limpiarte" dijo Santana tomándolo por el codo y dirigiéndolos al baño de mujeres.

Los tres entraron y Puck cerró la puerta con llave.

"¿Baño de mujeres?" preguntó cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos completamente y analizar el ambiente.

"Aquí me trajo Kurt después de mi primer slushie" dijo la latina. Tomó una toalla húmeda y la comenzó a pasar por el rostro del moreno. "Dice que es mas higiénico y toda esa mierda"

Blaine asintió y dejó que lo limpiara. Cuando terminó con su cara metió la cabeza debajo del grifo y trató de sacarse el hielo de sus rizos. Se secó y aceptó la camiseta que le extendía Puckerman con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido al grupo viejo" dijo antes de fruncir el seño. "No creas que ahora somos amigos o algo así. Todavía te patearé el trasero si lastimas a mi chico"

"No esperaba que lo fuéramos" murmuró. "Mierda, necesito un cigarrillo"

"Después, llegaremos tarde" dijo Santana mientras salían del baño.

"¿Tarde para qué?"

"Club glee" respondieron al unísono los dos integrantes del coro.

"Oh no, no iré"

* * *

"Puck, Santana, ¿A qué se debe su tardanza?" preguntó el Sr. Schue apoyándose contra el piano.

"Ayudábamos a un pequeño pajarito" respondió la latina mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual. Puck se sentó a su lado y miró hacia la puerta por la cual entraba un enojado Blaine cruzado de brazos.

El ojimiel verificó el salón con la mirada. Localizó a Kurt sentado en un extremo y se sentó en el asiento vacío que se encontraba a su lado.

El castaño notó el cabello mojado. "¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Karosfky" dijo simplemente. El ojiazul se tensó a su lado y el moreno puso una mano en su muslo. "No te preocupes, estoy bien"

Kurt se mordió el labio antes de asentir y mirar hacia el frente. El resto del club frunció el seño y los susurros iban y venían. Algunos con chistes, otros con amenazas y otros simplemente con preguntas sin responder.

"Bien" comenzó el Sr. Schue una vez que los susurros pararan. "La consigna de la semana es, tambores Finn". El chico tomó sus baquetas e hizo un redoble de tambores. "Propuestas. Pueden implicar cualquier cosa, bodas, rompimientos, amistades. Ustedes deberán encontrar la mejor canción de propuesta que encaje con lo que están viviendo con otra persona"

Y en ese momento, la pequeña lamparita que se encontraba en la cabeza de Blaine se encendió, sonrió malévolamente y levantó la mano.

"¿Sr. Schue? ¿Puedo participar?"

El maestro parecía un poco sorprendido. "Um, claro Blaine, no veo porque no"

El moreno se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al frente. Con un dedo, les indicó a Santana y Puck que se acercaran. Les susurró algo en el oído y los dos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Los dos integrantes del coro se pararon detrás de él y comenzaron a silbar la canción. El ojimiel sonrió y comenzó a cantar mientras miraba al castaño.

_"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go" _

Kurt hubiera elogiado su voz pero sorprendentemente la letra de la canción hacia un buen trabajo distrayéndolo de esos pensamientos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y se hundió en su silla.

_"I'm betting you like bebop  
And I'm betting you love creep mode  
And I'm betting you like boys that give love to boys  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet I'm guilty your honor  
But that's how we live in my genre  
When in hell I pay rottweiler  
There's only one flo, and one rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull it down hellstream  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer"_

El moreno se acercó donde estaba sentado y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, girando su cadera mientras cantaba.

_"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go" _

Puck y Santana se habían parado detrás del ojiazul y cantaban justo en su oído.

_"Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby"_

Blaine se paró una vez más en el centro de la habitación y bailaba junto a Brittany, quien se había parado un minuto atrás.

_" It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shorty don't leave a note  
He can get any by the low  
Permission not approved  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, cause boy you can handle  
Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes  
Boy I'm losing wing, my bucatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch,  
You got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles  
So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect picture, never lose it"_

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go" 

Kurt se tapó la cara con una mano y alejó a Puckerman con la otra ya que cada vez se estaba acercando más para cantar la canción.

_"Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby"_

"Go boy you can work it  
Let me see your whistle while you work it  
I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me  
Now, shorty let that whistle blow  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow"

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go" 

Puck y Santana se acercaron al moreno y juntos terminaron la canción.

_"Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby"_

_"Can you blow my whistle baby, _

_Here we go!"_

"Bueno…" dijo el Sr. Schue. "Eso fue muy… inapropiado para el horario escolar. Para la próxima vez elijan otro tipo de canción"

"¿En serio, Sr. Schue? ¿Solo eso les dirá?" preguntó Rachel indignada.

"Si, pero me parece que tu no..." murmuró bajo su aliento el profesor.

"Creo que está de más decir que esa elección de canción fue altamente inapropiada, además de degradante y desagradable"

"Oh, cállate Hobbit. Acuérdate que tu sugeriste que cantaran _Push it_ en la asamblea escolar" dijo la latina rodando los ojos.

"Bueno, sí pero, pero eso es diferente"

"Lo que digas Berry" dijo Blaine. Buscó su mochila. "Nos vemos luego, bebé" le guiñó el ojo al ojiazul antes de salir de la habitación.

Kurt miró a su costado y vio todos sus amigos mirándolo. "Ni una palabra" advirtió.

Sin duda alguna tendría una larga charla con el moreno más tarde.

* * *

Cuando el club glee terminó se dirigió a su casillero para buscar su libro de Química. Estaba por cerrar el casillero cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca y de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Minutos después despertó y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"K-Karofsky"


	8. Are you serious?

**Lo sé, soy la peor. No he actualizado en _años. _He estado teniendo un bloque de autor inmenso. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Advertencias: Non-Con (sexo no consensuado) y habla de sexo hetero.. Diu xD**

* * *

"Karofsky, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Kurt mirando aterrado al chico que se encontraba delante de él.

El deportista ignoró la pregunta. "¿Por qué lo haces? Estoy cansado, tienes que terminarlo de una buena vez" gruñó.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó confundido el castaño.

Dave rió fríamente. "Como si no supieras, pareciera que lo hicieras apropósito. Pavoneándote en frente de mí con ese idiota de Anderson"

"¿Qué? Dave déjame ir, esto es una locura" dijo mientras trataba de alejarse del mayor pero este se lo impidió. "Suficiente, Karofsky, lo que haga con Blaine no es de tu incumbencia"

"Oh, pero sí lo es" dijo en casi un susurro mientras se acercaba al chico más bajo. "No soporto verte junto a él" acarició su mejilla suavemente ignorando como el ojiazul temblaba debajo de su toque.

"Dave, para"

"Antes no tenía que preocuparme por otros chicos, eras solo mío"

"Nunca seré tuyo, ni en un millón de años" gruñó Kurt.

La mirada del deportista se oscureció. "Respuesta incorrecta" dijo antes de tomarlo por los hombros y besarlo con fuerza. El castaño cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Se suponía que esto pararía, que no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por sentirse tan sucio, tan usado.

Karofsky lo acorraló contra los casilleros. Una de sus manos dejó su hombro y comenzó a ir hacia abajo, entrando en sus pantalones.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del ojiazul mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco. Ya se había convertido en un estilo de sistema de defensa, durante esos segundos, minutos u horas él simplemente ponía la mente en blanco para poder alejar todas esas malas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

La mano en su hombro comenzó a hacer fuerza hasta que lo dejó de rodillas, esa misma mano empuñó un mechón de cabello y lo comenzó a guiar...

**-0-**

Burt estaba debajo de un viejo Chevy cuando sintió la puerta del taller abrirse. "¿Kurt, eres tú?"

"Si, papá" dijo una voz ronca. Su mirada se separó del auto por unos segundos y efectivamente vio las botas de su hijo a unos metros del automóvil. "No me siento bien para lidiar con gente, trabajaré en la parte de atrás, ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, no hay problema"

Burt miró las botas alejarse con rapidez y frunció el seño. Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con Kurt pero uno de sus empleados, Bob, lo estaba llamando. Lo dejaría para la cena.

**-0-**

Blaine estaba acostado en su cama con la computadora en su regazo. Estaba revisando su Facebook cuando una ventana de conversación apareció.

_Hey, sexy. ¿Estás ocupado?_

"Santana" dijo rodando los ojos pero una sonrisa arrogante bailaba sobre su rostro. No le haría daño a nadie divertirse un poco, ¿no?

_Para ti no, ven en 15 ;)_

El moreno bajó las escaleras cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Revisó por una última vez su imagen en un espejo antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hola cari- ¿Kurt?"

"Hey, lamento aparecer sin avisar pero... necesito hablar con alguien" dijo el castaño mirando sus pies.

"Oh, mira, yo..."

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Kurt con ojos de cachorro. El ojimiel no respondió pero se hizo a un lado y dejó que su amigo pasara.

"Um, ¿Quieres algo para tomar?"

"Agua estaría bien" respondió mientras se dirigía al living. "¿Los chicos?"

"De compras o algo así" dijo el moreno mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua. El timbre sonó nuevamente.

Blaine miró la puerta mientras se mordía el labio. "Atiende" giró su cabeza cuando el castaño le habló.

Asintió y se dirigió a la entrada. Abrió la puerta y un par de labios femeninos impactaron contra los suyos. Con ambas manos, tomó a la latina por los hombros y los separó.

"Santana"

"No te preocupes, sé el camino" dijo la muchacha antes de guiñarle el ojo y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

El moreno agarró su cabello y tiró con fuerza. ¿Qué mierda haría ahora?"

Volvió al living y Kurt seguía esperándolo con las manos en su regazo. Se sentó a su lado.

"Kurt..." comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido cuando los labios del castaño se posaron contra los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Los brazos del ojiazul envolvieron su cuello y el castaño prácticamente se sentó en su regazo. "Te necesito, yo... necesito olvidar" murmuró Kurt en sus labios, casi no se podía escuchar.

"Kurt"

"Por favor" suplicó antes de bajar su cadera y hacer que sus pelvis se frotaran a través de la tela. El moreno gimió y tiró la cabeza para atrás. Kurt aprovechó el movimiento y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Habitación" murmuró el castaño.

Blaine quería decir que no, negarse, pero sus piernas no parecían pensar lo mismo que su cerebro. Se paró y aseguró las piernas del ojiazul a su cintura antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente, apoyando la espalda del castaño contra la madera antes de seguir besándolo.

"Vaya, eso es caliente" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron vuelta y encontraron a una semi desnuda, con conjunto de Victoria Secret, Santana, acostada de lado en la cama. "Has traído un juguetito nuevo Blainers, me gusta"

Kurt frunció el seño antes de bajarse del moreno."Yo- yo..." logró decir antes de comenzar a correr. Blaine estaba a punto de correr detrás de él pero unos brazos lo envolvieron y una manos se posaron e su pecho.

"Déjalo, nos arruinara la diversión" susurró Santana en su oído antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.

**-0-**

"Debí correr, debí detenerlo" dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama luego de haber terminado su ducha.

Santana, que todavía seguía desnuda, se acostó a su lado con la cabeza al lado de sus piernas.

"No te preocupes, si quieres podemos acabar la apuesta ahora mismo" sugirió la latina. El moreno le alcanzó dagas con la mirada. "Dios, Anderson, ¿Para qué rayos me dijiste que venga si después vendría el discurso de arrepentimiento? Haces que mi post-orgasmo sea terrible"

"Oh, lamento tanto que no disfrutes tus treinta minutos de felicidad después del sexo" dijo sarcásticamente.

La latina rodó los ojos antes de levantarse y comenzar a buscar su ropa interior. Se la colocó y luego el vestido. "No eres divertido, me iré a lo de Brittany." murmuró antes de salir de la habitación.

"Perra" gritó Blaine. Con un suspiró buscó su teléfono y trató de llamar al castaño.

_Hola, has contactado a Kurt Hummel, deja un mensaje después del tono y te llamaré a la brevedad. P.D: No te molestes en volver a llamar Azimio._

El moreno gruñó y tiró el celular en la cama.

Decidido, buscó las llaves de su auto y su chaqueta.

**-0-**

Kurt se secó la cara con la manga de su pijama antes de comenzar su camino hasta la puerta. Su padre y Carole habían decidido ir a cenar y pasar la noche en un hotel por lo que Finn aprovechó y se dirigió a lo de Rachel.

Él, en cambio, decidió quedarse en cama viendo películas hasta quedarse dormido. Claro, todo funcionaba a la perfección hasta que alguien decidió molestarlo. ¡Eran más de las 10 de la noche!

Abrió la puerta y gruñó cuando encontró a Blaine parado en frente de la puerta. Estaba a punto de cerrarla pero el pie del moreno se lo impidió. "Vete Blaine"

"No, tenemos que hablar"

"Yo no tengo que hacer nada contigo" siseó el castaño. Como vio que el ojimiel no se iría entró a su casa pero dejó la puerta abierta.

Blaine entró y frunció el seño cuando vio al castaño revisar su bolso. "¿Qué haces?"

"Busco mi gas pimienta, lo echaré en tus testículos"

El moreno resopló. "Si claro"

Kurt sacó el pequeño spray y comenzó a acercarse al muchacho. El ojimiel abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr. Cuando quedó acorralado contra la pared miró para todos lados antes de hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Tomó el rostro del castaño con ambas manos y lo besó dulcemente. El ojiazul trató de zafarse de su agarre pero no pudo.

Cuando dejó de forcejear el moreno lo soltó lentamente. "¿Tranquilo?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Para proteger mis testículos"

"No, ¿Por qué te acostaste con Santana?" preguntó el castaño mirando para otro lado.

Blaine se mordió el labio. "Lo siento" susurró.

"Te necesitaba y tu decidiste acostarte con ella" murmuró mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por su rostro.

El ojimiel dudó por un segundo pero decidió abrazarlo. El castaño no luchó, solo escondió su rostro y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

"Lo siento"

"Te odio"

El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo. "Lo sé, lo siento"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el llanto de Kurt terminó.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó el ojimiel. El castaño negó con la cabeza. "Está bien"

**-0-**

Blaine se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en el borde de la cama. Se acostó al lado de Kurt y los tapó a ambos con las sabanas. El castaño miró cada uno de los movimientos en silencio.

El moreno pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. El ojiazul escondió su rostro en su pecho e inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con la esencia de Blaine.

A los pocos minutos dejó que su cuerpo cayera rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. El ojimiel se quedó contmplándolo por un par de minutos más antes de soltarlo e irse de puntas de pies para no despertarlo.

**-0-**

Kurt se despertó a la mitad de la noche para encontrar la otra mitad de la cama vacía y fría. Suspiró. Su mano viajó por el colchón hasta alcanzar la almohada que estaba usando Blaine.

La abrazó a su cuerpo y trató de dormirse una vez más.


	9. Family

**Quiero decir que si bien las actualizaciones no son muy seguidas no dejaré ni abandonaré la historia. Asi que, agradezco a todos los que esperan los capítulos y leen la historia en general, me hacen muy feliz :3**

**En este capítulo veremos un poco más de la historia de Blaine y su familia :O**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Kurt gruñó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Tomó el borde del acolchado y se cubrió la cara, como si eso lograra que la figura indeseada se fuera de su habitación. No lo logró.

Escuchó unos pasos y luego sintió un peso en el borde de la cama.

"Vete" murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Kurt, ¿qué pasa amigo?" preguntó Burt. El hombre tomó el acolchado y lo alejó de su rostro.

"No me siento bien" dijo. No era mentira, solo estaba… omitiendo algunas cosas.

"¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Gripe?" preguntó su padre mientras le tocaba la frente.

"Yo le llamaría… gripe emocional" dijo el ojiazul.

"Nunca había escuchado de esa enfermedad" dijo Burt con una ceja levantada. El castaño suspiró. Se sentó en la cama.

"Es complicado de explicar, solo… déjame faltar hoy a la escuela, por favor" suplicó.

Burt entrecerró los ojos. "Acaso el… el acoso, ¿está empeorando?" preguntó preocupado.

"No ha mejorado ni empeorado" dijo el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros. "Es solo que no me siento como para lidiar con mi vida por hoy"

Su padre se rascó la cabeza. "Está bien, puedes faltar, pero solo por hoy"

"Gracias" susurró.

"Lo que sea, hijo" dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Kurt suspiró y se volvió a acostar. La colonia de Blaine seguía impregnada en la almohada. El castaño agarró la almohada y la tiró hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

**-0-**

Blaine entró a la cocina mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café negro. Se apoyó contra la mesada y le dio un sorbo largo, el líquido quemó su lengua y garganta, no pudo evitar sisear de dolor.

Uno por uno, sus amigos llegaron a la cocina, todos vestidos en sus uniformes de Dalton. Algunos de ellos fruncieron el seño al ver al muchacho todavía en su pijama y su cabello despeinado.

"¿Probando un nuevo look?" preguntó Jeff con una sonrisa antes de sentarse al lado de Nick.

"No me sentía de humor como para vestirme" murmuró.

Wes levantó la ceja. "Bueno, espero que vuelva tu humor antes de las ocho porque tienes que ir a la escuela"

El moreno se encogió de hombros. "No iré"

"Si irás, llegó una carta diciendo que si no asistes a tus clases le darán el lugar a alguien que si lo aprecie" dijo Wes.

"Al diablo la escuela"

El asiático bajó su taza. "Suficiente, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras tu arruinas tu vida. Irás a la escuela"

"Cállate, no eres mi padre" gruñó Blaine.

"No, no lo soy. Soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti"

"Si fueras mi amigo, me dejarías en paz y te meterías en tus propios asuntos" dijo dándole un golpe a la mesa.

David abrió los ojos y Jeff dio un pequeño salto en su silla.

"Wes tiene razón Blaine" dijo Nick. "Ya no somos niños, tienes que hacerte cargo de tus cosas"

"Y dejar de actuar como un idiota" murmuró Wes.

"No necesito esto" murmuró el ojimiel. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró antes de tomar sus llaves e irse.

**-0-**

"Eso fue… interesante" dijo David luego de escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

Nick rodó los ojos.

"Alguien tenía que decírselo" dijo Wes.

"Si pero, ¿no fuiste un poco duro?" preguntó Jeff.

Wes negó con la cabeza. "Es un chico grande, puede soportarlo"

**-0-**

Kurt salió de la ducha y suspiró de alivio. Ya se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor.

Se vistió e hizo su rutina de hidratación. Cuando terminó fue a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Estaba comiendo un poco de cereal cuando vio el periódico sobre la mesa. No es algo que leería normalmente pero la portada le llamó la atención.

_'Los Anderson, una familia no tan feliz'_

Frunció el seño. Tomó el periódico y lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

_'Joseph Anderson, uno de los mejores abogados de Ohio, es el nuevo candidato para la alcaldía de Westerville. Durante toda su carrera como abogado de familia, Anderson ha asegurado que los valores básicos para que una familia se mantenga unida son el amor, la comprensión y el apoyo mutuo._

_Pero al parecer Joseph se ha olvidado de sus propios consejos. Recientemente se lo ha visto cenando junto su esposa (Paula Anderson) y su hijo (Cooper Anderson) como cualquier otra familia feliz. ¿El problema? La falta de su hijo menor._

_Fuentes confiables han asegurado que, aunque la familia Anderson siempre se había presentado en forma de un trío, cuentan con la presencia de un integrante más nunca antes revelada._

_Vestido con chaqueta de cuero y botas de motociclista, Blaine Anderson, de 17 años, es el hijo menor de Joseph y Paula Anderson, su ubicación actual es Lima, Ohio. Meses atrás fue expulsado de la Academia Dalton, por lo que ahora está estudiando en William McKinley High School. _

_Ahora, lo que todo el mundo se pregunta es: ¿Por qué Anderson ocultó a su hijo de la sociedad?, ¿Por qué, todavía siendo menor, Blaine no vive con sus padres? ¿Qué fue lo que causó la separación en la familia?_

_Obviamente, el menor de los Anderson, con su aspecto rudo y problemático, es lo opuesto a lo que demuestra el resto de la familia, que es el cariño y la prolijidad. Algunas personas se refieren a él como la 'oveja negra' de la familia. Lo que viene a mi mente es: ¿Realmente se trata de una oveja negra o simplemente de un muchacho que necesita del cariño de sus padres?_

_Este reportero se pregunta: ¿Cómo pretende Anderson que lo votemos para que gobierne nuestra ciudad si ni siquiera puede controlar su propio hogar?_

_ Thomas Douglas'_

Kurt llevó su mano hacia su boca. Debajo de la noticia había dos fotografías, una de la familia Anderson cenando en un restaurante y la otra de Blaine a la salida de la escuela.

Esto es… increíble, de cierto modo. El castaño se quedó pensando. ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación como esta?

Tomó el diario y sus llaves y comenzó su camino hasta la casa de Blaine.

**-0-**

"Hey, Kurt, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Jeff cuando contestó su teléfono. Sus amigos lo miraron confundidos.

"Hey Jeff, lamento molestarte pero es importante"

El rubio se enderezó. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Tienes una computadora cerca?"

Jeff tomó la computadora de su novio.

"Si"

"Busca la página del periódico de Westerville"

Jeff hizo lo que le pidió. "¿Por qué me pides- Oh"

"Si, oh"

"Bueno, esto sí que es un problema"

**-0-**

Blaine estacionó en el primer bar que encontró. El lugar estaba casi vacío, seguramente porque eran las 10 de la mañana.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. La mujer que atendía asintió y al minuto llegó con una cerveza.

"Tendría que pedirte tu identificación, ¿sabes?" dijo la mujer.

"¿Y? ¿Lo harás?" preguntó el moreno.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, se nota que lo necesitas" dijo apoyando los codos en la barra y su mentón en las manos.

El ojimiel ignoró la mirada de la mujer por un minuto antes de gruñir. "¿Qué?" siseó.

"¿Qué logra que un niño falte a la escuela para emborracharse en un bar a las 10 de la mañana?"

"Que la vida del niño sea una mierda, supongo…" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer le ofreció una sonrisa de simpatía. "No te preocupes, a tu edad a todos nos parece que la vida es una mierda, ya se te pasará"

"Si tu lo dices…" murmuró Blaine.

"En serio, no dejes que te carcoma por dentro, pronto pasará, solo no hagas alguna estupidez" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya es tarde para eso"

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "Nunca es tarde para nada"

"Wow…" dijo el moreno. "¿Acaso te comiste un libro del Dr. Phil o qué?"

La mujer rió. "No, pero cuando trabajas en un lugar como este te acostumbras a ser el psicólogo de algunas personas"

Blaine terminó su cerveza. "Otra"

"No, dije que lo dejaría pasar esta vez, no que te ayudaría a que te emborraches. Ve a casa"

El ojimiel estaba a punto de quejarse pero al ver que la mujer no cambiaria de opinión, pagó la cerveza y se fue.

**-0-**

Blaine entró a la casa y se dirigió al living. Se quedó quieto cuando vio que sus amigos y Kurt estaban sentados mirándolos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó.

Jeff le dijo que se siente a su lado y lo hizo. Kurt lo miró y se mordió el labio. Con la mano temblorosa le pasó el periódico abierto.

Blaine frunció el seño pero alzó el diario y comenzó a leer. Para cuando terminó de leer la nota sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza y sus dientes rechinaban por la presión.

"Blaine…" dijo Kurt pero el moreno no lo escuchó. Hizo un bollo con el diario y lo tiró a la basura antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

El castaño lo siguió por detrás.

"Blaine-"

"Vete" murmuró Blaine. El ojiazul no se movió de su lugar. "Dije que te vayas" gruñó.

"No me iré" dijo firmemente.

El moreno pasó sus manos por su cabello. "No tenían derecho a publicar eso"

"Lo sé" dijo suavemente Kurt.

El ojimiel se sentó en su cama. "Eso era lo único que me agradaba, nunca tenía que posar para una foto, nunca tenía que dar falsas sonrisa a los periodistas, nadie me preguntaba lo que pensaba sobre mi padre"

El castaño se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro. "Lo siento"

El moreno rió. "¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hayan publicado la nota o que todo sea verdad?"

"Ambas supongo"

Blaine se quedó mirándolo. "¿Por qué no sigues enojado conmigo?"

Kurt suspiró. "Eres mi amigo y siempre ayudo a mis amigos cuando más lo necesitan"

"¿Somos amigos?" preguntó el ojimiel.

"Claro" dijo con una sonrisa el ojiazul. Blaine lo abrazó y luego se separó cuando sintió su celular vibrar.

Su boca formó una línea delgada. Atendió.

"Padre"

* * *

**Lamento cualquier error de ortografía, ninguna de mis historias tienen Beta... Si llegara haber alguien que se interese en ser Beta para mis historias, no duden en comunicarse a traves de PM. **


	10. Problems around the corner

Kurt abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando oyó la palabra 'padre' salir de la boca de su amigo.

Aunque el castaño no hubiera leído la nota del periódico horas anteriores, con tal solo ver la imagen general del moreno podía unir fácilmente dos y dos para descubrir el tipo de relación que tenia Blaine con su familia, o por lo menos, con sus padres.

Su mirada se fijo en la línea recta que formó su boca, la forma en que sus ojos se endurecieron y perdieron su brillo usual, las múltiples arrugas que aparecieron en su frente cuando frunció ligeramente el seño. Su voz había pasado de ser ese melodioso y, muchas veces, molesto sonido a ser simplemente otra monótona voz que podías escuchar en las operadoras cuando tenías algún problema técnico.

El ojiazul se preguntó si debería quedarse en la habitación o si lo mejor era ir abajo con el resto de los muchachos.

El ojimiel desvió su mirada -que se encontraba en la pared- para verlo a Kurt, y como si sus ojos fueran la respuesta de la pregunta no realizada por parte del castaño, Blaine se levantó de su lugar y se metió en el baño en suite que tenía su habitación.

Kurt se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, sus dedos jugaban con las sábanas de la cama.

**-0-**

Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de él y apoyó su espalda contra la madera fría.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con rabia.

"Por lo que oigo no has cambiado en los más mínimo" dijo casualmente su padre a través del teléfono. "¿Cómo te encuentras Blaine?"

"Nunca en la vida te molestaste con saber cómo me encontraba" siseó el moreno, su mano agarrando con fuerza su celular. "Corta con la mierda, ¿quieres?"

Su padre suspiró por el parlante y el moreno pudo escuchar el ruido que hicieron los hielos cuando golpearon contra la pared de su vaso, seguramente su padre ya había comenzado con la botella de whisky.

"Tienes que llegar en media hora a mi despacho, necesitamos hablar sobre la prensa, no dejaré que arruines mi reputación entre la sociedad"

Y llegamos a la razón por la cual el moreno odiaba con todo su ser a su padre. Con tan solo unas cuantas palabras de su padre, el fuego que ardía en su corazón, justo en la parte dedicada a su padre, se incrementó y, tal vez, se duplicó.

"Bien" murmuró entre dientes antes de colgar. Su mirada bajó hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en su mano, el nombre de su padre grabado en la pantalla. Un ataque repentino de rabia hizo que el ojimiel estrellara el teléfono contra el espejo del tocador, rompiéndolo en decenas de pedazos y logrando que la pantalla quedara negra.

**-0-**

Joseph Anderson tenía una buena vida. Tenía una excelente esposa; ojos irresistibles, cuerpo perfecto, grandes habilidades culinarias y el libido de un gato en celo.

Tenía el trabajo perfecto. Su desempeño como abogado solo había mejorado con los años y era cada vez más reconocido entre sus colegas. No había perdido un solo caso en más de una década.

Su hijo, Cooper, era el sueño de cualquier padre. Calificaciones perfectas durante toda la secundaria, elegido entre miles para recibir una beca en la prestigiada universidad de Yale para poder seguir los pasos de su padre como abogado. Además, recientemente se había comprometido con la hija de uno de los jueces más importantes de toda la región.

Todo parecía alinearse a su favor. Todo sucedió hasta que la prensa tuvo que enterarse de Blaine.

Blaine es lo que solamente podía calificar como 'hijo no deseado'. Su nacimiento había tomado de sorpresa a toda la familia y en especial, a Joseph. Blaine no cabía en su imagen de familia perfecta, por lo que, para su corazón y el resto de la sociedad, Blaine Devon Anderson no existía.

Su plan funcionó a la perfección por más de quince años, aunque solo se necesitó un solo periodista para derrumbarlo y poner en riesgo su candidatura como alcalde.

Joseph pasó su mano por su rostro y suspiró fuertemente.

"Linda" dijo en voz alta pero sin gritar.

Una joven rubia entró por la puerta de su despacho.

"¿Si Sr. Anderson?" preguntó la muchacha mientras giraba un mechón de cabello con sus dedos.

"Sírveme otro vaso" pidió el hombre. La joven asintió antes de tomar el vaso y acercarse al mini bar para rellenarlo.

Se acercó al escritorio y dejó el vaso en la mesa antes de girar alrededor de la silla de su jefe y colocar sus manos en sus hombros.

Lentamente comenzó a masajear sus hombros a través de la tela de la camisa que estaba usando.

"Se encuentra muy tenso Sr. Anderson" dijo inocentemente la muchacha.

"Mhmm"

"Tal vez podría ayudar a relajarlo" comentó mientras viajaba con sus manos lentamente por el pecho de su jefe.

"Tal vez podrías" dijo asintiendo Joseph con una sonrisa.

La mano de Linda estaba a punto de llegar a su cinturón cuando la puerta se abrió y Blaine entró.

La muchacha rápidamente se alejó del hombre y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. El moreno levantó una ceja.

"¿Engañar a mamá con una niña? Me das asco"

"No es de tu incumbencia" dijo Joseph acomodándose la camisa. "Iré al grano" dijo mientras miraba a su hijo.

"Mejor, no tengo mucho tiempo" dijo Blaine mientras se medio sentaba, medio acostaba en una de las sillas.

"Te quiero fuera de la ciudad"

El ojimiel resopló. "Si claro"

Su padre apretó los dientes. "Estoy hablando en serio Blaine. Quiero que te vayas, del estado si es posible"

"Yo también hablo en serio" dijo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos. "No me iré" dijo seriamente.

Joseph pasó una mano por su cabello antes de asentir para sí mismo. "Bien, ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te daré lo que quieras a cambio de tu mudanza" razonó el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo?"

Su padre resopló. "Por favor, todos tienen un precio. Vamos, pide lo que quieras: autos, dinero…"

"Lo siento, no lograras comprarme" dijo simplemente Blaine antes de levantarse de la silla. "¿Eso es todo? Tengo hambre"

Su padre se levantó de la silla. "Vamos Blaine, no estoy para juegos"

El ojimiel caminó hasta la puerta antes de darse vuelta. "Qué bueno, yo tampoco"

**-0-**

Kurt caminó hasta la punta del living antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta la otra punta. Sus manos estaban sin poder encontrar una pose; pasaban de estar agarradas entre sí, a volar por el aire, a estar en los bolsillos del pantalón del castaño.

"¿Puedes parar?" exigió Wes desde su lugar en el sofá. Lo siento, pero ver a una persona repetir las mismas acciones por más de una hora era irritable.

"No puedo evitarlo" dijo cuando paró de caminar. "Estoy preocupado"

"También yo" dijo Jeff. "¿Y si sucede algo? Todos sabemos que la relación con su padre es peor que desastrosa"

Nick pasó un bazo alrededor de su novio. "Hay que calmarnos. Blaine es, la mayoría del tiempo, una persona razonable, no hará ninguna locura"

"Pero… ¿Y si lo hace su padre?" preguntó David.

Y como si hubiera sido planeado de antemano, Blaine entró por la puerta principal, cargando una bolsa de McDonald en una de sus manos.

"Blaine" dijo rápidamente Kurt.

"Hola bebé, ¿me extrañabas?" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el moreno.

El castaño frunció el seño.

"Estábamos preocupados" comentó Jeff tratando de llenar el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre los dos muchachos.

"No se preocupen, estoy sano y salvo. Hasta les traje comida" dijo levantando la bolsa para enfatizar su punto.

Wes se levantó de su lugar y tomó la bolsa de su mano. La abrió y levantó la ceja. "Aquí no hay nada" dijo dando vuelta la bolsa y dejó caer las pocas migas que se encontraban dentro.

"Oops, debí comerlo en el camino" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Idiota" murmuró Wes mientras abollaba la bolsa y se la tiraba en la cara.

"¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?" preguntó Kurt.

El moreno se tensó visiblemente antes de encogerse de hombros. "Lo de siempre, mi padre es un idiota"

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" ofreció Nick.

"No gracias, no so el proyecto de psicología de nadie" respondió antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

**-0-0-**

**Es corto pero trataré de actualizar en la semana :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, faltan unas horas para terminar la semana xD.**

**-0-**

La habitación se llenó de silencio luego de la salida del moreno. Kurt observó las distintas reacciones de sus amigos; Wes suspiró irritado pero fácilmente se podía apreciar la preocupación hacia su amigo. David y Nick parecían estar teniendo una conversación con sus miradas y Jeff miraba preocupado las escaleras, sus ojos hasta parecían enrojecerse.

Tomando una decisión, el castaño dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Siguiendo el recorrido que había atravesado decenas de veces a pesar de que conocía esta casa desde hace poco más de una semana. Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto del moreno, se sorprendió al no verla cerrada, suponía que Blaine se encerraría hasta el día siguiente.

Entró lentamente a la habitación. Su mirada pasó del celular roto sobre la cama, a la ropa tirada en el suelo, a la voz que salía del cuarto de baño.

"_After all of the fights and the lies_  
_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_  
_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_"

Kurt se quedó viendo la puerta entrecerrada con asombro. No podía creer que algo cantado con tanto odio podía sonar tan hermoso, era como escuchar cada uno de los pensamientos del ojimiel con melodía. Si se encontrara en otra situación, el castaño haría algún comentario sobre unirse al club Glee pero sin duda no era lo más indicado.

De repente se escuchó un ruido de canilla y el vapor dejó de salir de la habitación. Segundos después Blaine salió del baño vestido solamente en una toalla blanca atada a la cadera, o más bien, colgaba débilmente de su cadera revelando la V de su abdomen que dejó a Kurt sin aliento.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta?" preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Mierda, se había quedado mirando.

Kurt se sonrojó y dirigió la mirada para otro lado. "Um, yo... ¿por qué te fuiste de esa forma? Los chicos están preocupados" dijo mientras observaba una mancha en el papel tapiz.

El ojimiel se encogió de hombros. "No soy el proyecto de psicología de nadie" dijo mientras buscaba unos boxers en uno de los cajones de su cómoda.

"Son tus amigos" dijo el ojiazul como si fuera obvio.

Blaine se puso los boxers antes de sacarse la toalla y usarla con su cabello. "El único amigo que necesito ahora es el alcohol". Cuando se terminó de secar el cabello se colocó unos jeans negros y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba en todos los lugares correctos, si lo dejaban opinar al castaño. Terminó el conjunto con sus botas de siempre y miró a Kurt.

"Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré al bar más cercano" dijo mientras tomaba su paquete de cigarrillos y salía de la habitación.

El castaño bajó las escaleras y tomó su abrigo antes de seguir al ojimiel. Abrió la puerta del acompañante del auto de Blaine y subió. El ojimiel lo miró con una sonrisa antes de encender el auto y acelerar.

**-0-**

La fuerte música fue lo primero que sintió el castaño cuando entró por las puertas del bar. Había por lo menos treinta personas bailando en la pequeña pista de baile y otra diez a lo largo de la barra; parecía que la temperatura aumentaba cada minuto que pasaba. Sin duda, no era el ambiente preferido del castaño.

"Increíble, ¿no?" preguntó el moreno en su oído.

"Súper..." murmuró el castaño mientras buscaba una silla disponible para sentarse y no moverse por el resto de la noche. Cuando consiguió una se sentó rápidamente y literalmente se aferró a la barra con sus manos.

El cantinero, un hombre rubio que parecía estar en sus treinta se acercó. "¿Que quieres chico?" preguntó con un acento sureño.

"Solo agua" respondió rápidamente. El hombre sonrió.

"¿Conductor designado?" dijo mientras llenaba un vaso con agua y se lo alcanzaba.

"Algo así" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Blaine, que se encontraba en la pista, se acercó y se apoyó contra la barra. "Una cerveza" dijo levantando la mano. El rubio asintió y buscó una cerveza fría. El moreno asintió cuando la recibió.

Tomó un largo trago y un gemido, que se parecía bastante a un gruñido, se escuchó desde su garganta. "Dios, esto es lo que necesitaba".

**-0-**

Kurt miró impacientemente su teléfono por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos.

"¿Sabes? Ver repetidamente el reloj no hará que pase mas rápido" dijo divertido el cantinero.

Kurt suspiró. "Lo sé, pero no soporto estar aquí: es caluroso, sucio y estoy seguro que alguien orino por aquí" dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz, luego se tapó la boca. "¡Lo siento!"

El hombre rió. "No te preocupes, yo también odio este lugar"

"¿Entonces por que trabajas aquí?"

El cantinero se encogió de hombros. "Necesito dinero, por lo menos hasta que mi libro se haga famoso" dijo con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió. "En ese caso, exigiré un autógrafo cuando suceda" dijo extendiendo la mano. "¿Trato?"

El hombre largó una carcajada mientras aceptaba su mano. "Trato hecho..."

"Kurt"

"Marcus"

"¡Kurt!" ambos escucharon a alguien gritar.

El castaño se dio vuelta y observó a Blaine que se encontraba bailando, agitando los brazos en su dirección. Obviamente, las cervezas que había tomado antes hicieron efecto.

"Creo que quiere que vayas" comentó Marcus mientras miraba al moreno.

El castaño asintió mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Deséame suerte" dijo ante de caminar hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

El ojimiel, cuando divisó al castaño, sonrió y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el calor del cuello de Kurt. "Baila conmigo" susurró mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente de lado a lado.

"Estas borracho" comentó el ojiazul pero igualmente comenzó a moverse.

El moreno asintió antes de reír. Sus brazos encontraron la cintura del castaño y la apretaron con fuerza antes de colocar un pequeño beso en su cuello. Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. _Está borracho, está borracho_se repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

Blaine sacó su rostro de su escondite y miró al ojiazul antes de besarlo. El castaño soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y Blaine aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca de Kurt, probando todos los rincones que había probado días atrás.

Kurt frunció el seño cuando sintió el sabor del alcohol en el aliento del moreno pero respondió el beso con la misma fuerza.

**-0-**

Una cosa que a Thomas Douglas no le gustaban eran los bares de media pulga que de la única forma de subsistir era vendiendo alcohol a menores. Podría estar en su hogar viendo una película con su novia o terminando los últimos detalles para su nuevo artículo pero sus amigos habían logrado traerlo a 'Funk House' para divertirse por la noche.

Dándole un sorbo a la cerveza que se encontraba en su mano, su mirada recorrió la multitud que se encontraba en el bar. En su mayoría eran adolescentes borrachos o personas que ahogaban sus penas en alcohol, pero hubo una persona que le llamó la atención.

Blaine Anderson, el chico que había logrado su ascenso tan solo días atrás, estaba en medio de la pista de baile tomando una cerveza y obviamente, no era la primera.

El hombre se levantó de su lugar entre sus amigos y se acercó al muchacho, con cuidado de que no lograra verlo.

El moreno gritó un nombre y luego un chico se acercó a él. El reportero vio como el adolescente se abalanzó encima del otro para abrazarlo.

"Típico de borrachos" murmuró.

Pero luego Blaine lo besó, en la boca, y sin duda alguna ese no era comportamiento de borrachos. Rápidamente sacó su celular y grabó toda la escena con su teléfono.

Sin con una simple nota había logrado el ascenso, con este video le harían un monumento.

**-0-**

"Blaine, vamos, ayúdame" murmuró Kurt mientras trataba de llevar el moreno hasta su habitación.

"No, volvamos al bar, quiero vivir allí" gritó antes de reír histéricamente. El castaño lo silenció antes de sacar la llave de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta principal.

Blaine lo abrazó por los hombros y dejó que el castaño lo llevara hasta su habitación.

"Tienes que hacer silencio" murmuró Kurt en su oído. "Por favor Blaine, has silencio"

"Okay" dijo con una sonrisa. Llegaron a la habitación y el moreno prácticamente se lanzó a la cama, su rostro pegado a la almohada.

"Oh no, espera, tienes que cambiarte" dijo el castaño mientras lo golpeaba en la pierna.

"No, cómodo" murmuró.

Kurt suspiró antes de acercarse y sacarle las botas. Blaine estiró su brazo y tomó de la muñeca al ojiazul antes de tirarlo hacia la cama. El castaño soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando el moreno lo abrazó por la cintura.

"Cómodo" volvió a repetir mientras acariciaba su rostro contra su cuello.


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas se sentó en frente de su computadora mientras esperaba que el video que había tomado con su celular horas atrás se traspasara. Sus dedos tamborileaban rítmicamente sobre el escritorio de caoba que tenía en su oficina. Un pequeño bip sonó a través de los parlantes de la computadora avisando que ya se había descargado el video.

El periodista revisó con ojo clínico cada parte del video, una, dos, tres veces antes de golpear su puño contra la madera. No había ni una sola parte que no se viera oscura, borrosa o ambas cosas. No podía presentárselo a su jefe, lo único que lograría es ser la burla entre sus compañeros.

Necesitaba más. Más grande, jugoso, escandaloso, es decir, algo que valiera la pena poner en primera plana.

Una idea cruzó por la mente del hombre. Necesitaba averiguar quién era el chico que acompañaba a Anderson. Thomas sonrió. Sería perfecto: 'La actividades nocturnas del hijo de Anderson'. Al viejo le daría un ataque al corazón cuando se enterara que su hijo andaba por ahí besando a chicos.

Estaba decidido, mañana a primera hora haría una visita a la Secundaria McKinley.

**-0-**

Blaine abrió los ojos antes de cerrarlos con fuerza, maldiciendo a los rayos de luz que atravesaban la ventana. Su cabeza lo estaba matando. Con una de sus manos quitó la sábana que tenia sobre él y no se sorprendió al ver que todavía estaba vestido.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su cama la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el bar tomando una cerveza, bailando al ritmo de la música.

Giró la cabeza y vio que sobre la mesita de luz había una tableta de aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Luego escuchó una voz cantando a través del ruido de la ducha. _Kurt_ pensó antes de gruñir. Forzar la mente en este estado no era la mejor idea.

Lentamente se levantó y metió dos aspirinas a su boca antes de tragarlas con un poco de agua. Se volvió a recostar, cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio mientras esperaba que las pastillas hicieran efecto. Minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió y una nube de vapor salió, acompañada de un cuerpo envuelto en toallas, una para su cuerpo y otra para su cabello.

Kurt caminó en puntas de pies hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba la ropa que Jeff le había prestado para que usara por el día, el castaño le aseguró que se la devolvería al día siguiente pero el rubio negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul se sacó la toalla que tenía en su cabeza y se quitó todo el exceso de agua que le quedara en el cabello con ella.

Blaine abrió un solo ojo para poder observar lo que estaba ocurriendo en frente de él. Sonrió con malicia cuando descubrió que Kurt no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierto.

Kurt se dio vuelta y se sacó la toalla que tenia atada a la cintura, dándole la vista perfecta al moreno de su trasero. Tomó el bóxer gris que había sobre la cama y lo deslizó sobre sus piernas rápidamente.

El ojimiel estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su trasero cuando su mirada se desvió a una gran marca morada que había en la espalda del castaño. En medio de su espalda, un hematoma del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol cubría la perfecta piel blanca. En ambos hombros había moretones más pequeños, de un color ligeramente más claro, que parecían estar por desaparecer. Parecían ser marcas de dedos.

Blaine frunció el seño. ¿Por qué tenía esos moretones el castaño? El acoso parecía haber bajado considerablemente, claro, seguía habiendo slushies e insultos, pero nada más.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Kurt saltó del susto por el repentino corte del silencio que había en la habitación. Se dio vuelta y se sonrojó al ver que el moreno lo veía intensamente. Su mirada bajó a su cuerpo desnudo y se sonrojó más aun. Rápidamente, se colocó los pantalones.

"Me asustaste" dijo en un susurro.

El moreno lo ignoró. "¿Qué es eso? En tu espalda" aclaró al ver la mirada confundida del ojiazul.

Kurt abrió los ojos mientras miraba para todos lados. "No es nada" dijo rápidamente. Sus manos tomaron la camisa celeste con manos temblorosas.

"Kurt, no puedes mentirme. ¿De dónde sacaste esos moretones?" preguntó el moreno al acercarse a él.

Colocó su mano en el hombro del castaño pero este se alejó como si fuera la plaga. Kurt trató de ponerse la camisa pero se le escapó de sus manos, cayendo al suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Blaine se mordió el labio. "Kurt… ¿acaso tienes problemas en tu hogar?"

"¿Qué? No, mi p-padre nunca me pegaría" dijo con rabia pero en sus ojos podía verse que estaba asustado.

"Lo siento por suponer eso, pero, si no me dices quien hizo esto no podré ayudarte" dijo el moreno.

"No es nada, me caí" mintió el castaño.

"Kurt, tienes moretones con forma de dedos, no te creeré esa mentira"

"No necesito tu ayuda, no la necesité antes, no la necesitaré ahora" dijo fríamente.

Blaine se acercó y le tomó la mano. "Por favor Kurt, dime, ¿Quién fue?"

Kurt lo miró por unos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar. Envolvió su torso con sus brazos y bajó la cabeza. "Me siento tan usado…" sollozó. "No quería, pero él es más fuerte, más grande que yo"

"¿Quién Kurt? ¿Quién hizo eso?" preguntó suplicando el moreno, entendiendo a que se refería el castaño.

"Karofsky"

Y Blaine lo perdió.

**-0-**

"Vamos, corran, mas rápido" gritó la entrenadora Beiste y sopló el silbato.

Dave gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba las prácticas por la mañana. El deportista no podía jugar correctamente a menos que haya dormido por lo menos 10 horas y tenga un trozo de carne en el estomago.

Giró la cabeza y vio que su amigo Azimio estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Estaba a punto de terminar su tercera vuelta alrededor de la cancha cuando sintió que algo lo envestía, tirándolo al suelo.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Anderson se había posicionado encima de él, golpeándolo repetidamente en el rostro.

**-0-**

Blaine parecía estar endemoniado, su cuerpo estaba completamente poseído y actuaba sin pensar. Tardó solo unos minutos en encontrar a Karofsky y cuando lo encontró, enloqueció.

Actualmente, una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo la remera de su uniforme y la otra se encargaba de destrozar la nariz del deportista en mil pedazos.

Por detrás podía escuchar al resto del equipo hablando y a Kurt gritándole que pare, pero simplemente no podía, no después de saber todo lo que sufrió el castaño por culpa del bastardo.

"Te mataré" gruñó antes de golpearlo en la barbilla con fuerza. Un fuerte dolor recorrió todo su brazo derecho. Sus nudillos ardían, estaba casi seguro que se los había fracturado.

Karofsky no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Tenía una gran corte en su mejilla derecha, un ojo morado, el labio inferior partido y su nariz ya estaba poniéndose morada.

Un par de brazos lo tomaron por la chaqueta y lo alejaron del futbolista. "Suéltenme" gruñó mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre. "Todavía no terminé con el idiota"

"Azimio, llévalo a la enfermería" le encargó Beiste mientras señalaba a Dave. "Puckerman, Hudson, saquen a Anderson de mi campo antes de que haga que lo expulsen"

**-0-**

Thomas llegó minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases a la escuela. Solo unos pocos estudiantes habían llegado y la mayoría parecía estar todavía dormidos. Trató de entrevistar a algunos, los más despiertos por lo menos.

Por lo que había descubierto, Anderson tenia la reputación de chico malo, no le sorprendió, concordaba perfectamente con su aspecto. También se enteró que era todo un galán en la escuela, conquistando a cualquier chica que se le cruzara.

El reportero frunció el seño. Por lo que había visto en el bar, no parecía apuntar para ese lado.

El chico misterioso era Kurt Hummel. Notas perfectas, querido por la mayoría de los profesores aunque no por los alumnos y era abiertamente gay. Bueno, eso explicaba su vestimenta.

Thomas escuchó gritos provenientes del campo de futbol. Sacando la cámara de su morral, comenzó a correr.

Cuando llegó se escondió detrás de las gradas. De lejos pudo ver a Hummel gritando mientras miraba para abajo. A solo unos pasos de él, estaba Blaine, moliendo a golpes a un chico.

Decenas de flashes salieron de su cámara.

**-0-**

"Viejo, ¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Puck cuando llegaron a uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

"Es un bastardo, se lo merece" gruñó.

Noah levantó las manos al aire. "Nadie te lo niega viejo, yo también lo creo pero nunca usé su cara como bolsa de boxeo"

El moreno lo ignoró. Trató de cerrar su mano pero un fuerte dolor lo invadió.

"Debes revisarte, puede que estés quebrado" dijo Finn.

"No lo dudo, sin duda te desquitaste. Nunca creí que alguien tan pequeño como tú golpeara tan fuerte" dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Puck.

"No debiste hacerlo" murmuró Kurt a su lado. Blaine lo miró suavemente.

"Claro que sí"

El castaño no respondió. Se mordió el labio. "Ven, tengo unas vendas en mi casillero" dijo mientras lo tomaba de su mano sana y lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron, el ojiazul desinfectó su mano, quitándole los restos de la sangre de Karofsky y vendó sus nudillos.

"Listo" dijo mientras acariciaba su mano con su pulgar. "Gracias" murmuró antes de abrazar al moreno.

"No te preocupes"

**-0-**

"Hola Sr, quería avisarle que acabo de encontrar la portada para el diario" dijo Thomas por su celular mientras salía de la escuela con una sonrisa.

Había ganado la lotería.

* * *

**Sip, Blaine se enteró. No se preocupen, todavia queda una charla entre Blaine y Dave...**

**Diganme lo que opinan :)**

**Saludos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo :D**

**Advertencias: un poco de smut casi al final... pero es poquiiito. **

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasó bastante tranquila a comparación de cómo comenzó. Las miradas y susurros del resto de los estudiantes perseguían al moreno a cada lado que iba- por lo que veía los rumores corrían más rápido de lo que creía- las señales que recibía de parte de sus pares eran mixtas, algunos lo miraban con admiración, otros con miedo y otros simplemente con indiferencia.

A Blaine no le podría importar menos. Durante los últimos meses había estado en la boca de todos; ahora mismo las palabras 'matón' e 'hijo no deseado' competían para obtener el primer puesto.

El moreno observó el libro de Cálculo Avanzado que tenía en su mano antes de guardarlo en su casillero y sacar su paquete de cigarrillos. A la mierda las clases, él pensó.

Con un paso tranquilo vagó por los pasillos desiertos hasta llegar a las gradas. Inspeccionó debajo de ellas y se sorprendió al ver que el sofá que normalmente ocupaban las Skanks estaba vació. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en él, subiendo sus pies y acomodando su espalda contra el apoyabrazos.

Sacó uno de los cigarrillos que tenía guardado y lo encendió con el encendedor que guardaba en su bota. Tomó una calada y dejó que el humo quedara retenido en sus pulmones. Lo mantuvo en ese lugar unos segundos, sintiendo como su cuerpo absorbía la nicotina antes de exhalar el humo por su boca, tirando la cabeza para atrás en satisfacción.

"Hey" dijo una voz femenina por detrás. Dio vuelta la cabeza para encontrar a Santana mirándolo casualmente, manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de Cheerio.

La latina se acercó y se sentó en el lugar que estaban ocupando sus piernas segundos atrás. Con dos dedos tomó el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano y le dio una larga calada antes de devolvérselo.

El moreno miró con una ceja levantada la boquilla de su cigarrillo manchado con labial rojo antes de meterlo en su boca nuevamente.

"Me enteré que le rompiste la cara a Karofsky" dijo Santana mientras miraba una mancha en el hierro de las gradas.

"Si…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" siseó. La latina lo miró con una ceja levantada antes de asentir. "Se lo merecía…" susurró segundos después.

"¿Por qué creo que esto tiene que ver con Hummel?" preguntó mas para sí misma que para el moreno. El ojimiel no dijo nada. "En fin, ¿ya lo lograste?"

"¿Lograr qué?" preguntó confundido.

Santana rodó los ojos. "Acostarte con él"

"Oh… Sigo trabajando en ello; Todavía me queda más de dos semanas" Blaine terminó el cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla y levantarse. "Pronto lo haré" dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar.

"Tráeme su ropa interior cuando termines" gritó Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-0-**

"Mary, has que Douglas pase a mi oficina" dijo el Sr. Cantoni por el intercomunicador.

"Claro señor" respondió la mujer. Un minuto después Thomas apareció en su oficina, la cámara en su mano.

"Más vale que valga la pena, Douglas" dijo con aburrimiento mientras se examinaba la uñas.

"Claro que sí. ¿Recuerda a Blaine Anderson?" preguntó el reportero.

"¿El hijo de Anderson?" preguntó el hombre.

"Ese mismo. Estuve investigando y resulta ser que no es tan 'macho' como parece"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el hombre mientras apoyaba los codos contra el escritorio.

"Parece ser que es gay; tiene un amante o algo así en la secundaria a la que va. Además, hoy estuve en su escuela y lo encontré partiéndole la cara a un jugador de futbol" dijo mientras le extendía la cámara a su jefe.

El hombre la tomo y comenzó a revisar las fotos. Frenó en una de las fotos donde Anderson estaba abrazado con un muchacho un poco más alto que él. "¿Este es su novio?" preguntó.

"Si, Kurt Hummel. Ultimo año, abiertamente gay"

Cantoni sonrió mientras golpeaba la pantalla de la cámara con su dedo. "Esto es bueno" dijo mirándolo a Thomas. "Escribe una pequeña historia sobre la pelea así la tenemos para mañana. Consigue todo lo que puedas sobre este muchacho y así lograras un lugar a mi lado"

Douglas asintió rápidamente y se dirigió hasta su escritorio. Abrió una pestaña en Word y comenzó a preparar la noticia de mañana.

**-0-**

Kurt guardó su último libro antes de cerrar su casillero y apoyar la espalda contra él. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Blaine y sonrió.

"Hey" dijo cuando el moreno estaba en frente de él.

"Hola bebé" dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Levantó su mano vendada y trató de tocar su mejilla, solamente logrando que un fuerte dolor entumeciera su mano.

"Finn tiene razón, deberías ir a la enfermería" comentó el castaño mientras tomaba su muñeca.

El moreno se encogió de hombros. "Más tarde" mintió.

Kurt rodó los ojos pero acercó la mano a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la parte interior de su muñeca. Blaine se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa? No habrá nadie" dijo con una sonrisa Kurt.

"¿Qué está queriendo insinuar, Sr. Hummel?" preguntó con un tono de sorpresa. El ojiazul le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a caminar, moviendo sus caderas provocativamente.

De más esta decir que el moreno lo siguió segundos después.

**-0-**

Kurt abrió la puerta principal y dejó entrar a Blaine antes de cerrarla. Ambos colgaron sus abrigos y se dirigieron hasta la cocina.

El moreno se sentó mientras el ojiazul buscaba dos tazas y las llenaba con café. Le alcanzó uno a Blaine, quien sonrió mientras lo aceptaba.

Kurt apoyó la espalda contra la mesada y sostuvo el vaso con las dos manos mientras le daba un sorbo al café. Sus ojos miraban por encima de la taza con un brillo divertido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Semanas atrás nunca pensaría que podría estar tomando un café con Blaine Anderson, de todas las personas en, Ohio y aun así, aquí estas"

"Las cosas cambian, supongo" dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó la taza en la mesa antes de levantarse y caminar hasta donde estaba el castaño. El castaño dejó la taza y dio un paso hacia el costado, alejándose del ojimiel.

Blaine frunció el seño antes de dar otro paso. Kurt se mordió el labio y dio un paso. El moreno dio un último paso colocándose en frente y lo tomó por la cadera, no aplicando tanta fuerza en su mano lastimada.

"¿Te ibas hacia algún lado?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Tal vez" dijo serio Kurt antes de soltar una risita. Cuando terminó de reír observó al moreno por unos segundos. "Me gustan tus cejas" comentó mientras acariciaba una con su pulgar.

Blaine resopló. "Si claro"

El castaño besó su ceja izquierda antes de besarlo en los labios y alejarse con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. "Ven" dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y apoyó la espalda de Blaine contra la madera. El moreno lo miró sorprendido pero él solamente sonrió y lo besó.

El ojimiel abrió su boca y dejó que sus lenguas bailaran por un rato antes de separarse. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nunca pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste con Karofsky" murmuró Kurt en su oído antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.

"Si lo hiciste" dijo antes de gemir cuando la mano fría del ojiazul entró por debajo de su remera y se posó en su estomago.

"Cállate"

"Está bien" dijo suspirando.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso apasionado. Kurt deslizó la chaqueta del moreno por sus hombros. Tomó el borde de la remera y se la sacó en un solo movimiento. Blaine mordió su labio inferior logrando que el castaño gimiera.

Las manos de Blaine viajaron al trasero del ojiazul y acercó sus cuerpos. Las manos de Kurt estaban enredadas en sus rizos.

El moreno llevó sus caderas hacia delante, chocándolas contra las del castaño. Ambos gimieron de placer a pesar de las capas de telas que los separaban.

Blaine rápidamente desabotonó la camisa de Kurt y dejó que cayera al suelo a pesar de las protestas del más alto.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse hasta que cayeron sobre la cama, Kurt debajo de él. Sus caderas siguieron moviéndose juntas, sacando gemidos y suspiros de parte de ambos. Pero luego la presión del cuerpo del moreno ya no estaba y el castaño gruñó.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres esto?" preguntó Blaine mientras lo miraba dudoso.

Kurt tomó su mano sana y la colocó arriba de su erección. "¿Tu qué crees?" suspiró. El moreno asintió antes de volver a besarlo.

De alguna forma u otra, Blaine terminó sentado en la cama, su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera y Kurt a horcajadas de él, moviendo sus caderas con fervor. Entre los dos encontraron un ritmo perfecto que lograba satisfacerlos a ambos. El moreno comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y clavícula. Minutos después el cuello del castaño se encontraba con tres marcas violáceas cubriéndolo.

El castaño agarró sus hombros con fuerza y mordió su labio mientras el orgasmo llegaba a su cuerpo. Blaine embistió sus caderas dos veces más antes de acompañar al ojiazul en el clímax.

Cuando lograron calmarse Kurt apoyó su frente contra la del moreno.

"Mejor agradecimiento de la vida" murmuró Blaine. Kurt resopló antes de comenzar a reír, el ojimiel acompañándolo segundos después.

**-0-**

A la mañana siguiente Blaine despertó con un juego del periódico de ese día en los pies.

_'¿Chico malo y… matón?'_

_'La verdad es que no sorprende que detrás de una historia familiar revoltosa y complicada hubiera una ira incontrolable. Parece ser que la rabia de Blaine Anderson estaba en una olla a presión, esperando el momento y persona indicada para explotar y esa persona se llama David Karofsky._

_El deportista de la secundaria McKinley se encontraba practicando como todos los días cuando Anderson se acercó y sin motivo aparente decidió utilizarlo como bolsa de boxeo._

_"Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para defenderme" confesó Karofsky luego de haber salido de la enfermería con lesiones por todo el rostro. "No me sorprendería si algún día se desquita en alguien más"._

_Antecedentes revelan que Anderson siempre tuvo problemas de ira. En su antigua escuela- la Academia Dalton- había formado el Club de Lucha junto con otros estudiantes. Hoy, a pesar de no asistir mas a la escuela, sigue asistiendo a las reuniones mensuales del Club como 'invitado de honor'._

_Sr. Anderson: ¿No cree que debería acabar con la ira de su hijo antes de querer acabar con la que hay en las calles de la ciudad?' _

_Thomas Douglas._

El moreno tiró el periódico al suelo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Soy la peor, hace semanas que no actualizo, me siento terrible. Lo siento para todos los que han estado esperando la actualización.**

**De paso, voy a utilizar esta nota de autor para expresar mis condolencias a todo y cada uno de los fans de Cory y los gleeks en general. Estamos pasando por un momento muy duro al haber perdido a un maravilloso hombre que nos hizo reir y llorar a lo largo de estos años. Seguramente ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor así que por lo menos podemos sonreír pensando en eso.**

**Espero que su familia, amigos, Lea y el resto del cast encuentran las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante.**

**Que en paz descanses, Cory.**

**Advertencias: lenguaje degradante y angst.**

**-0-0-0-**

"¡Maldito!" gritó Joseph desde su oficina.

Paula, quien todavía estaba durmiendo en su habitación se despertó gracias a los gritos de su esposo. Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa al escuchar al hombre maldecir. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y buscó su bata, asegurándola alrededor de su cuerpo antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la oficina de su marido.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y una mano voló a su rostro, cubriendo su boca que formaba una perfecta forma de 'o'. Papeles y carpetas se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo de la pequeña oficina. Una copia del periódico del día se encontraba sobre el escritorio junto a un vaso con whisky.

Joseph estaba sentado en la silla con sus manos en su cabello, tirándolo fuertemente en exasperación.

"El maldito desgraciado" murmuró antes de levantar la vista y mirar a su esposa. "Si no hubieras quedado embarazada yo no tendría problemas" siseó.

"¿D-de que hablas?" preguntó temblando la mujer debido a la mirada del hombre.

"El bastardo me está arruinando todo. Años de planificación se están yendo por la borda por el idiota de tu hijo" dijo mientras tomaba el diario y se lo tiraba a sus pies.

Paula lo levantó con manos temblorosas y cerró los ojos al terminar de leerlo. "Joseph…" intentó decir pero su marido la ignoró.

"Llámalo y dile que venga… ya" murmuró antes de agarrar el vaso y tomar lo que quedaba de whisky en él.

La mujer asintió antes de salir de la habitación, lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

**-0-0-0-**

Kurt estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo. Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión pero dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba su padre.

"¿Sí?" preguntó.

"Siéntate Kurt, necesito hacerte unas preguntas" dijo su padre sacándose la gorra de beisbol de su cabeza.

El castaño se sentó en una de las banquetas y miró expectante a su padre. El hombre abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces tratando de formar la frase adecuada con las palabras adecuadas.

"Yo creo... que deberías terminar tu relación- sea cual sea- con ese chico Blaine" explicó mientras se tomaba las manos y miraba a su hijo.

Kurt miró a su padre como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. "... ¿Qué?"

"No es seguro para ti estar cerca de ese muchacho" dijo mientras suspiraba.

"¿Y en qué te basas para llegar a esa conclusión?" preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Su padre lo miró incrédulo. "¿En serio? Kurt, ya ha aparecido dos veces en la portada del periódico y una de ellas para mostrar cómo le desfiguró la cara a ese chico Karofsky"

"Exacto, el mismo Karofsky que me hizo la vida imposible durante la mayoría de mi vida en la escuela" siseó el más joven.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Burt. Su hijo envolvió su torso con sus brazos pero no dijo nada. "¿Por qué no me dijiste? Creí que era algo que le sucedía a todo el club glee. Dijiste que no había empeorado"

"A todo el club le sucede, pero conmigo es peor... No les gusta que haya un marica caminando por sus pasillos" murmuró. "Te mentí porque no quería que supieras"

"Oh Kurt, ¿por qué?" preguntó mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"No quería estresarte, tu corazón ya tuvo suficiente"

El hombre se alejó unos centímetros y miró a los ojos a Kurt. "Kurt, se supone que yo debo cuidarte, no al revés. Necesito que me dejes ser el adulto de una buena vez, ¿sí?" El ojiazul asintió. "Mañana iré a hablar con Figgins"

_'Como si lograra hacer la diferencia'_ pensó el menor.

"Ya es tarde, tengo que ir al trabajo y tú a la escuela" dijo Burt.

_'Al menos ya se olvidó de Blaine'_.

**-0-0-0-**

Blaine estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando su hombro golpeó contra uno de los jugadores de Hockey que iba en la dirección contraria. El muchacho levantó los brazos en falso temor.

"Oye, tranquilo matón, quisiera llegar a la Promoción con mi cara intacta" dijo antes de reír y pasar el brazo alrededor de los hombros de una Cheerio.

El moreno rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose detrás de él. Dio vuelta la cabeza y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Kurt. El castaño devolvió la sonrisa junto a un sonrojo cuando el ojimiel pasó su brazo por su cintura.

"Buenos días" murmuró Kurt.

"Hey, bebé. Pensé que llegarías tarde" comentó antes de acercarse a su oído. "Creí que te había dejado exhausto por lo de anoche" susurró antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

El castaño dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró antes de rodar los ojos. "Mi padre me detuvo; trató de convencerme de alejarme de ti"

Blaine dejó de caminar. El castaño se dio vuelta y pudo ver la mirada de… ¿dolor? que tenía el moreno. Pero tan rápido como vino, se fue.

"¿En serio quiere que te alejes de mi?" preguntó desinteresado. "No sería el primero"

El castaño iba a responder pero el teléfono del moreno- uno nuevo que había comprado por internet- comenzó a sonar.

"Oh Dios, aquí vamos" murmuró antes de atender.

"Cariño" dijo la voz de su madre.

"¿Qué quieres mamá?" preguntó mientras miraba a Kurt, quien estaba parado incómodamente en frente de él.

"Oh, pues, verás, tu padre quiere que vengas a almorzar con nosotros, él necesita hablar contigo"

"Lo supuse" comentó antes de juntar los labios formando una línea.

"Así que, ¿Qué te parece si enviamos un auto para que te recoja en la hora del almuerzo, si?" preguntó Paula con un tono alegre.

"Como sea" murmuró antes de colgar. "Avísale al pueblo, se viene la Tercer Guerra Mundial" le dijo a Kurt con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**-0-0-0-**

Un minuto después de que haya tocado la campana del almuerzo, Blaine salió al estacionamiento, Kurt siguiéndolo por detrás.

"Los bastardos si trajeron un auto" dijo sonriendo a pesar de que estaba a punto de estallar de la ira.

A unos cuatro metros de distancia, un Corolla negro estaba estacionado en uno de los espacios libres del estacionamiento. Un hombre alto con canas estaba parado en frente de él.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Kurt en su oído.

"Rob, hace años que trabaja para mi padre. Es un idiota, por eso se lleva tan bien con mi padre" dijo sin mirar a el castaño, sino que miró al hombre y le levantó la mano, moviéndola en el aire. Cuando el hombre lo miró, le mostro en dedo medio con una sonrisa.

"Me encanta hacerlo" dijo con una sonrisa y el ojiazul no pudo evitar reír.

"Eres ridículo" le dijo y el moreno asintió.

"Te veré luego, ¿sí?" dijo Blaine antes de comenzar a caminar.

Kurt lo tomó por la muñeca. "Espera, no creerás que te dejaré solo en esto" dijo serio.

"No te dejaré ir Kurt. No sabiendo que mi padre estará ahí"

"Intenta detenerme" murmuró el castaño antes de caminar y subirse al auto.

**-0-0-0-**

El timbre sonó y Paula prácticamente corrió para llegar a la puerta antes que su esposo. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su hijo antes de fruncir el seño al ver al otro muchacho parado detrás de él.

Se hizo a un lado y dejó que ambos pasaran.

Blaine la miró. "Madre, Kurt; Kurt, mi madre" dijo restándole importancia.

"Un gusto señora" dijo amablemente el castaño antes de pararse al lado de Blaine. El moreno le tomó la mano.

La mujer vio sus manos entrelazadas y suspiró. "Blaine, ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó susurrando.

"¿Qué te parece que es?" siseó.

"Tu padre no estará contento"

El ojimiel se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor, arrastrando al castaño con él.

Joseph estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, en silencio, esperando.

Físicamente Blaine se parece mucho a su padre, Kurt notó. Tienen los mismos rizos contenidos por el gel para mantenerlos en su lugar, tienen la misma piel bronceada y los mismos ojos color miel. Aunque los del mayor de los Anderson estaban llenos enojo, egoísmo y codicia.

Se acomodaron en las sillas desocupadas, uno al lado del otro, y el castaño esperó a que la tormenta comenzara.

"Blaine"

"Padre"

Bueno, esa no era la tormenta que él esperaba. El tono de sus voces era frío y demasiado formal para tratarse de familiares pero no eran los gritos que creyó que escucharía.

"Supongo que has visto los últimos periódicos" comentó Joseph mientras comenzaba a llenar su plato con comida.

"Sí, los he visto" respondió Blaine.

"¿Y qué piensas de ellos?"

"Que el idiota del reportero no tiene vida alguna" dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre asintió antes de seguir. "¿Sabes cómo están las encuestas?"

"No y no me interesa" dijo el moreno mientras comía un bollo de pan.

Su padre sonrió. "Me encuentro tres puntos más abajo que hace un mes atrás" comentó casual.

"¿La gente está descubriendo que estupidez?" preguntó fingiendo falso shock.

"Blaine…" advirtió su madre.

"No, Paula, déjalo seguir" dijo su padre mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa. "¿Por qué crees que están bajando?"

Kurt se mordió el labio. Lo estaba provocando, y Blaine no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar.

"Padre, si quieres saber que piensa la gente de ti, has una encuesta" dijo simplemente. El castaño sonrió.

"¿Sabes? La hice. Y todos dicen lo mismo" dijo antes de ponerse serio. "Tú, tu eres la razón por la que la gente me odia. Me odian porque eres un error como hijo y como persona"

El ojiazul tomó la mano de Blaine por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con fuerza.

"Pero no te preocupes, hay una forma de arreglar todo esto." aseguró Joseph con una sonrisa. "Solo tienes que firmar esto" dijo mientras le acanzaba un papel y una pluma.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el moreno.

"Oh, no es nada. Solo un pequeño papel donde reconoces que no ere más parte de la familia Anderson"

"¡Joseph!" gritó Paula antes de cubrirse la boca con sus manos.

"¿Asi que firmo esto y no seré mas un Anderson?"

"Lo serás, solo no estaras legalmente unido con nosotros. Y a cambio de tu silencio te daremos dinero" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "¿Qué te parece?"

Blaine se mordió el labio antes de tomar la biróme y colocar su firma al final del papel.

Joseph sonrió.

**-0-0-0-**

Al viaje a la casa de Blaine fue silencioso por ambas partes.

Cuando llegaron Kurt lo miró y se mordió el labio. "Blaine..."

"Solo... ¿podrías sostenerme y no decir nada?" preguntó con una voz tan frágil que hizo que el corazón del castaño se estrujara. Kurt asintió lentamente y lo abrazó, permitiendo que el moreno escondiera su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y clavícula.


End file.
